Vidas Cruzadas
by FireKai
Summary: Esta história irá acompanhar alguns jovens e adultos, mostrando as suas vidas e o que irá acontecer com eles, desde romances, atropelamentos, momentos de humor, chegando até planos maléficos. As suas vidas vão cruzar-se e mudar.
1. Inicio das Aulas

**Título: **Vidas Cruzadas

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Geral, Romance, Humor

**Sumário: **Esta história irá acompanhar alguns jovens e adultos, mostrando as suas vidas e o que irá acontecer com eles, desde romances, atropelamentos, momentos de humor, chegando até planos maléficos. As suas vidas vão cruzar-se e mudar.

**Vidas Cruzadas**

**Esta história desenvolve-se à volta de alguns alunos de um colégio, mostrando as suas vidas, as suas relações e também acontecimentos inesperados que podem mudar tudo de um momento para o outro. Além disso, irão mostrar também alguns adultos e as suas vidas. Para já, conheçam as personagens principais:**

_1. Vanessa Ramires, 18 anos, cabelo castanho comprido, olhos verdes_

Vanessa é uma jovem normal, inteligente, que gosta de desporto e ganhou uma bolsa de estudos no colégio, que de outra maneira seria complicado para os seus pais pagarem.

_2. Pedro Lacerda, 18 anos, cabelo loiro, olhos azuis_

Pedro vem de uma família muito rica e é um rapaz que está sempre de olho em todas as raparigas. Apesar disso é boa pessoa e está à espera de encontrar alguém de quem goste mesmo, para poder começar a namorar a sério e assentar.

_3. Fernanda Ramires, 39 anos, Álvaro Ramires, 40 anos, e André Ramires, 15 anos_

Fernanda é a mãe de Vanessa, Álvaro é o pai de Vanessa e André é o irmão mais novo. Fernanda faz alguns trabalhos de costura para fora, Álvaro trabalha numa fábrica e André é um rapaz convencido, que anda no mesmo colégio de Vanessa, apesar de não ter uma bolsa de estudo, e que está sempre a queixar-se porque os seus colegas têm coisas que ele não tem.

_4. Mariana Valadas, 18 anos, cabelo preto, pelos ombros, encaracolado, olhos azuis_

Mariana é a melhor amiga de Vanessa. Ela é uma pessoa muito romântica, que está sempre a pensar no dia em que encontrará aquela pessoa especial. Gosta muito de Vanessa e é a sua confidente para tudo.

_5. Bernardo Navarro, 19 anos, cabelo preto e olhos castanhos_

Bernardo vem de uma família rica, mas isso não faz com que deixe de se meter em sarilhos. Bernardo gosta de beber bastante, de fumar também e está sempre pronto para arranjar confusão em todo o lado, pois acha que assim é que se deve viver e que só assim se diverte.

_6. Sónia Torres de Reis, 18 anos, cabelo preto comprido, olhos cinzentos_

Sónia vem de uma família rica, é muito vaidosa e preocupada com a sua aparência, é inteligente e muito persistente, lutando pelo que quer até ao fim. Sónia apaixona-se por Pedro à primeira vista e a partir daí quer ficar com ele.

_7. Laura Gouveia, 18 anos, cabelo ruivo pelos ombros, olhos castanhos_

Laura é a melhor amiga de Sónia, desde que eram pequenas. Enquanto Sónia é inteligente, Laura nem por isso. Ela é muito influenciável, um pouco vaidosa, mas tal como a amiga, luta pelo que quer.

_8. Samuel Miranda, 25 anos, cabelo castanho, olhos verdes_

Samuel é o dono do bar que há perto do colégio. Samuel deixou a escola antes de completar o décimo segundo ano. Acabou por ir trabalhar, o que lhe deu uma nova perspectiva da vida e depois, com a ajuda dos pais, conseguiu comprar o bar 48 horas, onde agora trabalha.

_9. Artur Ramos, 42 anos, cabelo castanho, olhos castanhos_

Artur é o professor de português da turma de Vanessa e companhia. É um professor bastante responsável, solteiro e que é apaixonado pela auxiliar de educação Bernardete.

_10. Bernardete Cesaltina, 38 anos, cabelo castanho, comprido, olhos verdes_

Bernardete é uma das auxiliares de educação do colégio. O seu grande sonho é ser cantora, mas nunca lhe deram a oportunidade de conseguir ter uma carreira. Apesar disso, Bernardete continua a gostar de cantar e a compor as suas próprias músicas.

**E assim, estão feitas as apresentações das personagens. Agora irá começar a história. Boa leitura!**

**Capítulo 1: Inicio das Aulas**

O dia amanheceu solarengo. Vanessa Ramires levantou-se cedo, pois nesse dia começavam as aulas e não queria chegar atrasada. Depois de tomar banho e se despachar, foi até à cozinha onde a sua mãe, Fernanda, estava a terminar de preparar o pequeno-almoço.

"Bom dia, filha. Senta-te. O teu pai saiu há menos de cinco minutos. Se tivesses chegado antes ainda lhe podias ter dado os bons dias antes dele ir trabalhar. Viste o teu irmão? Já está despachado?"

"Não sei, mãe. Não me cruzei com ele no corredor." respondeu Vanessa.

"Aquele rapaz é do pior. Sabe que é o primeiro dia de aulas e mesmo assim não se despacha. Não quero que ele falte. Nós pagamos muito dinheiro para ele andar no colégio e o teu irmão que nem pense em desperdiçar a oportunidade que lhe estamos a dar. O ensino no colégio é do melhor que há. Ao menos tu és inteligente, tens uma bolsa de estudo e és responsável."

Fernanda saiu da cozinha, para ir ver se o filho mais novo, André, já estava despachado. Vanessa começou a tomar o pequeno-almoço, enquanto pensava que seria bom voltar às aulas. Ela até gostava de estudar.

Alguns minutos depois, André apareceu, quase arrastado por Fernanda. Tomou o pequeno-almoço à pressa e ele e Vanessa saíram de casa, em direcção ao colégio.

"Bolas, não me apetecia nada levantar cedo para ir para as aulas." resmungou André.

"Vá, anima-te. Vais rever os teus colegas e vais ter alguns novos colegas que podem vir a ser teus amigos. Nem tudo é mau. Se ao menos gostasses de estudar, isto não seria um sacrifício." disse Vanessa.

Pouco depois, ambos chegaram ao colégio. André despediu-se da irmã e foi para a sua sala de aula e Vanessa fez o mesmo. A meio do caminho, Vanessa cruzou-se com a sua melhor amiga e colega de turma, Mariana.

"Vanessa, que bom ver-te." disse Mariana, sorrindo. "Já não me lembro qual é a sala de aula em que vamos ter a primeira aula e andava meio perdida."

"Só mesmo tu para te esqueceres da sala. Mas a lista dos horários e salas está no hall. Não importa. Eu sei qual é a sala."

Vanessa e Mariana começaram a conversar animadamente. Ao chegarem à sala, avistaram Bernardo, um rapaz de que nenhuma das duas gostava muito. Não lhe dirigiram a palavra. Pouco depois, o professor Artur, professor de português e director da turma chegou e todos os alunos foram para os seus lugares.

"Bem-vindos a mais um ano. Eu sou o professor Artur. Muitos de vocês já me conhecem. Eu vou ser o vosso professor de português e também o vosso director de turma." explicou o professor. "Antes de mais, gostava que se apresentassem."

Um a um, os alunos começaram a apresentar-se. Quando chegou a altura de Sónia, uma nova aluna e muito vaidosa, se apresentar, ela levantou-se.

"Eu chamo-me Sónia Torres de Reis. Sou linda e esplendorosa, como todos podem comprovar. Espero que nos demos todos bem, porque senão vou fazer a vossa vida num inferno."

Sónia voltou a sentar-se e todos ficaram surpreendidos, menos Laura, a melhor amiga de Sónia, que também tinha sido transferida para o colégio nesse ano. Pedro, um novo aluno que estava sentado ao lado de Bernardo, sorriu.

"Aquela rapariga parece engraçada e interessante." disse Pedro. "Não achas?"

"Acho que é demasiado convencida para o meu gosto." respondeu Bernardo.

Depois de todos se terem apresentado, o professor mandou-os preencher umas fichas com os seus dados e depois mandou-os embora, pois não queria dar matéria logo no primeiro dia de aulas. Ao saírem da sala de aula, Pedro e Vanessa chocaram um com o outro.

"Ei, cuidado." disse Vanessa, aborrecida.

"Desculpa boneca, foi sem querer. Mas para te compensar, se quiseres, pago-te um café. E podemos conhecer-nos melhor e tudo." disse Pedro, piscando o olho a Vanessa.

"Pois, mas não, obrigada." disse Vanessa.

"Ai é? Pois um dia hás-de querer estar comigo e eu é que te vou dizer que não." disse Pedro. "Tu é que ficas a perder."

Pedro afastou-se, enquanto Vanessa abria a boca, indignada. Mariana tocou-lhe no ombro.

"Estás bem, Vanessa?"

"Sim. Foi só um encontrão. Mas aquele rapaz é um convencido!" exclamou Vanessa. "Deve pensar que é muito bom e que todas as raparigas lhe caem aos pés. Pois está muito enganado."

"Ena, começaste logo a não gostar dele, só pelo encontrão e pelo que ele te disse?" perguntou Mariana.

"Sabes, às vezes criam-se logo antipatias e este foi o caso." disse Vanessa. "Eu nunca irei dar-me bem com alguém tão convencido como ele."

O resto das aulas passaram depressa. Vanessa e Pedro ainda se entreolharam algumas vezes, cada um achando que o outro era muito estúpido.

No final das aulas, Pedro acabou por ir falar com Sónia.

"Olá linda, eu sou o Pedro." apresentou-se ele. "Adorei as tuas intervenções nas apresentações. Sabes logo como marcar o teu território e fazer-te sobressair entre os outros."

"Obrigada. Eu sei que sou linda e interessante." disse Sónia, agitando o seu cabelo negro. "E tu, Pedro, só te passo confiança se fores alguém com posses e não um desses plebeus que anda aqui só porque os pais conseguiram juntar um dinheirinho mísero para os ter neste colégio ou porque ganharam bolsas de estudo."

"Os meus pais são muito ricos. Temos imensas empresas e hotéis. Até temos um aeroporto."

"Oh, mas isso faz de ti muito mais interessante. Os meus pais também são super ricos, porque isso somos do mesmo meio."

"Posso então convidar-te para ir tomar um café?"

"Oh, claro que sim, Pedro." disse Sónia, sorrindo.

Depois de muita insistência da parte de Pedro, ele conseguiu levar Sónia até ao bar 48 horas, que ficava mesmo em frente ao colégio.

"Devíamos ir a um lugar do nosso nível, mas enfim..." disse Sónia, resignada, encolhendo os ombros.

Laura apareceu pouco depois. Tinha seguido Sónia, porque não queria ir já para casa e por isso andava atrás da amiga, mas não se queria aproximar muito e estragar o clima que se estava a criar entre Pedro e Sónia.

Laura sentou-se numa das mesas e pouco depois Bernardo apareceu e sentou-se ao lado dela.

"Ei! Ninguém te convidou a sentares-te." disse Laura, aborrecida.

"Apeteceu-me. Além disso, é pecado ver uma beldade sozinha."

Laura gaguejou e depois acabou por corar e ficar apenas a sorrir. Pedro e Sónia também se tinham sentado numa das mesas e Samuel, o dono do bar, veio atendê-los.

"Então, o que é que vão querer?" perguntou ele.

"Dois cafés, por favor." pediu Pedro.

"Ok. Vão já sair." disse Samuel, afastando-se.

"Enfim, o meu antigo colégio era muito melhor que este, mas houve um terramoto e desmoronou e pronto, tenho de me contentar com este colégio. E ao lado do minha colégio havia uma casa de chá e não uma espelunca como esta." disse Sónia.

"Não reclames tanto, linda. Assim fazes rugas."

"Ora, faço é rugas quando me rio. Por isso é que eu prefiro estar séria." disse Sónia.

Por essa altura, Vanessa e Mariana entraram no bar e sentaram-se numa das mesas. Olharam para Pedro e Sónia.

"Que maravilha, os dois convencidos juntos." disse Vanessa, de maneira sarcástica. "Estão bem um para o outro."

"Ai, eu é que gostava de me apaixonar. Gosto tanto de romances e nunca me apaixonei por ninguém." disse Mariana, suspirando. "Se calhar fico para tia ou vou para freira..."

"Que disparate. Há-de aparecer a pessoa certa, quando menos esperares."

"Eu gostava que alguém fizesse o meu coração bater mais depressa."

"Não digas isso, que é muito relativo. Olha, se fores na rua e alguém quase te atropelar, o teu coração também começa a bater mais depressa e isso não é bom sinal."

"Ai Vanessa, que comentário parvo. Eu aqui a falar de amor e tu vens com essa conversa?" perguntou Mariana, um pouco aborrecida. "Tu também tens é de começar a namorar e depois vais ficar muito mais romântica."

"Duvido."

Enquanto isso, no colégio, a auxiliar de educação Bernardete andava a limpar uma sala, enquanto cantarolava. Pouco depois apareceu o professor Artur.

"Bernardete? Com licença." disse ele, entrando na sala.

"Olá professor Artur. Então, o que é que anda a fazer por aqui?" perguntou Bernardete.

"Ia a passar e ouvi-a a cantar, portanto decidi vir dizer olá."

"Ah, está bem. Ainda bem que apareceu. O senhor é muito simpático. Não é como a maioria dos professores, que pensam que têm o rei na barriga e que são muito melhores que os auxiliares de educação."

"Isso são os outros. Mas Bernardete, sabe, canta tão bem. Devia gravar um cd."

Bernardete sorriu e corou um pouco.

"Acha? Ai, eu adorava, mas é complicado. Sabe, eu até escrevi umas músicas da minha autoria. Gosto de músicas românticas misturadas com estilo popular."

"Ah, escreveu as suas próprias músicas? Isso é muito interessante."

"Para já só escrevi três músicas, a que chamei Morangos do Amor, Romance de uma Noite de Inverno e Chouriças da Paixão. A melhor música é as Chouriças da Paixão."

"Acredito, acredito. Sabe, se eu fosse a si gravava essas músicas numa cassete ou num cd e enviava-as para uma editora. De certeza que eles iam adorar."

"Não sei... vou pensar nisso."

De volta ao bar 48 horas, Sónia e Pedro estavam a levantar-se para se irem embora. Pedro tinha-se oferecido para levar Sónia a casa e ela tinha aceitado.

Mariana e Vanessa viram-nos ir embora e Vanessa acabou por abanar a cabeça.

"Eles fazem um casal horroroso." disse ela.

"Oh, Vanessa, isso não é verdade. Até fazem um casal muito bonito." disse Mariana. "Ah, o amor anda no ar..."

"Mariana, pára de divagar. Eu acho que eles fazem um casal ridículo, mas enfim... eles é que sabem. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso."

"Acho que estás ruída de ciúmes. E depois ainda vais andar às turras com o Pedro e acabam por ver que afinal gostam um do outro e ficam juntos."

"O quê? Que ideia, Mariana. Isso não acontece na vida real. Só nas novelas." disse Vanessa. "E eu não quero saber do Pedro para nada."

Mais tarde, Vanessa foi para casa. Perto das seis da tarde chegou o seu pai, Álvaro, que reuniu os filhos e a sua esposa Fernanda na sala.

"O que é que se passa, pai?" perguntou André, curioso.

"Queria dizer-vos que acho que há a possibilidade de eu ficar desempregado." respondeu o pai.

"Desempregado? Oh querido, mas a fábrica vai fechar?" perguntou Fernanda. "Há tantas fábricas que vão à falência agora..."

"Ainda não temos a certeza, mas já se ouvem rumores."

"Bolas, mas assim ficamos sem dinheiro para andar no colégio e comprar coisas boas." queixou-se André e Vanessa deu-lhe um encontrão para o calar.

"Vai correr tudo bem, pai." disse ela. "Talvez a fábrica não feche. E se fechar, eu posso arranjar um part-time para ajudar cá em casa."

"Não, nem pensar." disse Álvaro. "Tu e o teu irmão têm é de estudar. Se a fábrica fechar, eu hei-de arranjar maneira de nos continuar a sustentar."

Fernanda abanou a cabeça, preocupada. Se o marido fosse despedido, então ela iria tentar arranjar trabalho fora de casa, já que apenas fazia alguns trabalhos de costura para fora.

"_Se a fábrica falir e o Álvaro for despedido, vou tentar arranjar emprego também." pensou ela. "Não posso deixar que falte nada aos nossos filhos."_

No dia seguinte, Vanessa levantou-se cedo para ir para o colégio, enquanto André ficou a dormir, pois só tinha aulas de tarde. Ao chegar ao colégio, Vanessa viu Sónia e Pedro ao pé do portão, a beijarem-se.

"_Ah, grandes porcos! Ainda ontem se conheceram e já andam aos beijos." pensou ela, indignada._

Passou por eles sem dizer nada, até porque Sónia e Pedro estavam tão absorvidos um no outro que nem reparavam em mais nada. Ao chegar à sua sala de aula, Vanessa sentou-se ao lado de Mariana, que já tinha chegado e estava a ler um livro. Mariana parou de ler e encarou a amiga.

"O que se passa? Pareces aborrecida." perguntou Mariana.

"Não é nada." respondeu Vanessa. "Nada de especial."

"De certeza? Tem a ver com o Pedro?"

"Não! Quero lá saber do Pedro." disse Vanessa, zangada. "Não vamos falar mais dele, ok?"

Mariana acenou afirmativamente. O resto do dia passou depressa. Quando iam a sair da sala de aula, Pedro e Vanessa chocaram novamente um com o outro.

"Bolas, tu não vês mesmo por onde andas." disse Vanessa, zangada.

"Tu também não, beleza." disse Pedro.

"Ora, vai chamar beleza à tua namorada Sónia, paspalho!"

Sónia já se tinha despedido de Pedro e saído da sala, pois Laura tinha-a puxado, dizendo que tinha um assunto sério para falar com ela.

"Isso são ciúmes?" perguntou Pedro, sorrindo. "A Sónia não é minha namorada. Apenas demos uns beijos e tal."

"Pois pouco me interessa se é tua namorada ou não. Não quero saber nada de ti e chamo-me Vanessa e não beleza."

Vanessa saiu da sala de aula, sendo seguida por Mariana, que ainda sorriu e acenou a Pedro.

"_Aquela rapariga é temperamental e desafiadora." pensou ele. "Gosto disso."_

Enquanto isso, Laura arrastou Sónia até à casa de banho das raparigas, que estava deserta.

"O que é que se passa, Laura?" perguntou Sónia. "Estás uma pilha de nervos."

"Sim... é que... bem, eu ontem fiquei a conversar com o Bernardo, um colega nosso, no bar 48 horas. E conversa puxa conversa... quando vi já tínhamos saído do bar, ele levou-me para casa dele... não estavam lá os pais... e aconteceu..."

"Sim e daí? Não é como se fosses virgem, rapariga."

"Está bem, mas é que... não usámos protecção. E agora tenho medo de estar grávida."

"Laura! Francamente! Em que século é que tu vives? Então tens relações sexuais e não tomas precauções? Isso é uma grande irresponsabilidade." disse Sónia, aborrecida. "Além de poderes ficar grávida, ainda podes apanhar uma doença grave."

"O Bernardo garantiu-me que não tinha doença nenhuma. Estou é preocupada de poder estar grávida."

"Pronto, isso tem solução. Anda, vamos até a uma farmácia comprar a pílula do dia seguinte."

Sónia e Laura foram até à farmácia mais próxima e ao chegaram à porta da farmácia, Sónia puxou o braço da amiga para a fazer parar.

"Agora vais lá dentro e compras a pílula do dia seguinte, para prevenir a gravidez. Eu fico aqui fora." disse Sónia.

"Porquê? Entra comigo."

"Mas tu estás doida? Os meus pais são ricos e conhecidos. E se há por aí algum fotógrafo escondido, pronto a tirar fotos e publicar uma notícia a dizer que eu vim a uma farmácia com uma amiga, comprar a pílula do dia seguinte? Inventam logo uma mentira, a dizer que eu estou grávida. Por isso entras tu e eu fico cá fora à espera."

"Ah, quer dizer, para entrares comigo não podes, mas não te lembraste que quando ficaste de manhã a beijar o Pedro à porta da colégio também te podiam fotografar." disse Laura, aborrecida.

"Ora, o Pedro também é rico. Se aparecêssemos os dois na capa de uma revista até era uma coisa boa. E ele é um querido. Hum, acho que o vou fazer meu namorado. Agora vai mais é comprar a porcaria da pílula e não me aborreças."

Laura encolheu os ombros e entrou na farmácia. Tirou uma senha e esperou que chegasse a sua vez. Um farmacêutico jovem atendeu-a e Laura ficou bastante nervosa.

"Então, o que pretende?" perguntou ele.

"Er... eu queria... umas pastilhas para a garganta." mentiu Laura.

Um quarto de hora mais tarde, Sónia já estava impaciente por ter de esperar por Laura.

"_Mas o raio da rapariga nunca mais vem? Porque é que está a demorar tanto tempo?" perguntou-se Sónia._

Apesar de alguns momentos de hesitação, Sónia acabou por decidir entrar na farmácia. Viu Laura, que continuava a ser atendida pelo farmacêutico jovem e que já tinha perto de si a maioria das variedades dos medicamentos que haviam na farmácia. Laura disse ao farmacêutico jovem que queria também umas aspirinas e ele afastou-se para as ir buscar.

"Mas o que é isto, Laura? Tem aqui imensos medicamentos. Não era só para comprares a pílula do dia seguinte?" perguntou Sónia, aborrecida.

"Sim, mas fiquei com vergonha. E então, fui pedindo tudo o que me lembrei. Agora a seguir peço a pílula do dia seguinte e o farmacêutico não vai prestar atenção e assim não passo vergonhas."

"Ai sim? Mas assim tens de levar estes medicamentos todos. Laura, és mesmo burra às vezes. Deixa as coisas comigo."

O farmacêutico regressou pouco depois com as aspirinas.

"Mais alguma coisa?" perguntou ele, atenciosamente, apesar de já estar farto de ver a Laura a pedir sempre mais coisas para ele ir buscar.

"Olhe, a minha amiga é um bocado... deficiente e atrapalha-se com as coisas. Ela não quer nada destas coisas. Quer é a pílula do dia seguinte. Então, mexa esse rabo e vá buscar a pílula para ela, se faz favor." disse Sónia.

O farmacêutico ainda hesitou, mas acabou por ir buscar a pílula do dia seguinte. Sónia tirou uma nota da carteira e entregou-a ao farmacêutico.

"Fique com o troco." disse ela, pegando na embalagem da pílula.

"Então e os outros medicamentos?" perguntou o farmacêutico.

"Ora, já disse que não queremos nada disto. Pode ir arrumar isso tudo. Adeus."

Sónia puxou Laura para fora da farmácia, enquanto o farmacêutico bufava de raiva por ter de ir arrumar tudo nos lugares novamente.

"Agora vamos para minha casa e tomas lá a pílula. E para a próxima, usa protecção, ouviste? Não brinques com a gravidez, nem com as doenças que podes apanhar."

"Está bem. Prometo que nunca mais tenho relações sem usar protecção." disse Laura.

Enquanto isso, Bernardo estava no bar 48 horas e já tinha bebido duas cervejas.

"Traz-me outra cerveja." disse ele a Samuel.

"Não achas que já bebeste demais?" perguntou Samuel.

"Ora, não bebi nada demais. E tu estás aqui é para servir os clientes e ganhares dinheiro com o que eles consomem, não é?" perguntou Bernardo, aborrecido. "Traz-me a outra cerveja e não me aborreças mais."

Samuel encolheu os ombros e foi buscar a cerveja. Por essa altura, Mariana e Vanessa entraram no bar.

"Aquele Pedro tira-me do sério." disse Vanessa.

"Acalma-te amiga. Eu bem digo que vocês vão acabar por cair nos braços um do outro. Ele a chamar-te beleza e tu toda nervosa." disse Mariana, sorrindo.

"Mariana, vai ver se eu estou na esquina, está bem?"

"Ora, não estás na esquina. Estás aqui à minha frente." disse Mariana, continuando a sorrir. "Diz lá, sentes alguma coisa pelo Pedro ou não?"

"Já te disse que não. Só sinto mesmo raiva e nada mais. Ouviste? Nada mais."

**E assim termina o primeiro capítulo da história. Será que irá acontecer um romance entre Pedro e Vanessa? E quanto a Sónia, será que ela quer mesmo que Pedro seja o seu namorado? No próximo capítulo, mais novidades. Até lá.**


	2. Os Opostos Atraemse

**Capítulo 2: Os Opostos Atraem-se**

No dia seguinte, na aula de educação física, a professora Anabela, uma professora de vinte e poucos anos, decidiu que eles iriam jogar badminton e se iriam dividir em grupos de dois. Porém, foi ela a escolher os grupos e para irritação de Vanessa, o seu par era Pedro.

Os dois pegaram nas raquetes e no volante e afastaram-se para um canto desocupado do ginásio, enquanto as outras duplas faziam o mesmo.

"Tinha logo de ficar contigo." disse Vanessa, virando-se para encarar Pedro. "Que azar."

"Não sejas assim, que não vale a pena. Vê-se logo que estás apanhadinha pelo meu charme, só que não queres admitir." disse Pedro, sorrindo.

"Eu? Apanhadinha por ti? Deves estar maluco." disse Vanessa, ainda mais irritada. "Vamos mas é jogar e pouca conversa."

"Tu é que começaste a conversar, beleza." disse Pedro, mantendo o sorriso.

Do outro lado do ginásio, Sónia lançava um olhar irritado a Vanessa e Pedro.

"Porque é que ele está a meter conversa com aquela estúpida?" perguntou ela, zangada.

"Ei, ela não é estúpida. É minha amiga." disse Mariana, que era o par de Sónia. "Ela é muito boa pessoa."

"Pois e eu sou o Pai Natal. Se ela se está a aproximar dele é porque deve ser uma interesseira. Deve ter sabido que os pais do Pedro são muito ricos e agora quer conquistá-lo para ficar rica. Ah, mas não vai conseguir que eu não deixo!"

Mariana abanou a cabeça e deixou Sónia dizer tudo o que queria, até ficar satisfeita e finalmente começar a jogar. Laura estava a jogar com Bernardo, que não parecia nada atento e cambaleava.

"Bernardo, tu estás bem?" perguntou Laura, aproximando-se. "Sentes-te mal?"

"Não. Está tudo bem. Vamos continuar a jogar."

"Tu... tu estiveste a beber já de manhã?"

"E se tiver estado a beber? Não tens nada a ver com isso. Lá porque dormimos juntos uma vez, não quer dizer que te possas meter na minha vida. Agora vai mas é para o teu lugar para continuarmos a jogar." disse Bernardo.

Um pouco magoada, Laura voltou ao seu lugar. A aula passou depressa. Sónia e Mariana entenderam-se a jogar, enquanto Vanessa e Pedro faziam tudo mal e ralhavam um com o outro. Quando a aula terminou os rapazes foram para os seus balneários tomar banho e as raparigas para os balneários delas.

Vanessa foi das últimas a estar pronta. Só já restavam ela e Mariana no balneário. Sónia tinha pensado em discutir com Vanessa, mas achou melhor fazê-lo noutra altura, noutro lugar e foi-se embora.

"Eu tenho de ir à biblioteca requisitar um livro interessante que vi por lá." disse Mariana. "Vens?"

"Vai tu. Eu ainda tenho de arrumar o fato de treino na mochila e pentear-me como deve de ser. Eu depois vou lá ter."

"Está bem. Até já, Vanessa."

Mariana foi-se embora. Vanessa arrumou o fato de treino que tinha usado na aula e depois foi pentear-se. Por essa altura, Pedro entrou no balneário feminino e Vanessa assustou-se.

"Ei! Mas o que é isto? Não podes entrar aqui assim!" gritou ela, furiosa. "Isto é o balneário das raparigas."

"Eu sei. Mas esperei que fossem todas embora menos tu." disse ele. "Beleza, eu tenho de te dizer que nunca nenhuma rapariga me tinha tratado da maneira que tu fazes. Normalmente derretem-se aos meus pés."

"Pois, mas eu não sou nenhum gelado para me derreter."

Pedro aproximou-se e Vanessa não vacilou, encarando-o.

"Eu acho que sinto algo por ti. E tu também sentes algo por mim, apesar de o tentares esconder." disse Pedro.

"Eu não sinto..."

Vanessa não conseguiu dizer mais nada, pois Pedro avançou e beijou-a. Vanessa tentou esmurrá-lo, mas segundos depois estava a retribuir o beijo.

Enquanto isso, a auxiliar de educação Benardete foi ter com o professor Artur, que tinha ficado a arrumar uns papéis na sala de aula onde tinha dado a última aula.

"Com licença." disse Bernardete, entrando na sala. "Professor Artur, precisava de falar consigo."

"Ah, Bernardete, olá." disse o professor, sorrindo. "Então, posso ajudá-la em alguma coisa?"

"Na verdade, sim. Sabe, como estivemos a falar sobre a música no outro dia... sabe, eu gravei a música das Chouriças da Paixão numa cassete... e se não se importasse, gostava que ouvisse a cassete e me dissesse o que acha da música. Pode ser?"

"Claro que sim. Vai ser uma honra."

Bernardete entregou a cassete ao professor.

"Desculpe ser uma cassete, mas não sou muito boa a mexer em cds e coisas dessa."

"Não tem problema. Logo que chegue a casa, vou ouvir a cassete. Tenho a certeza que a música é muito boa."

De volta ao balneário feminino do colégio, Vanessa e Pedro quebraram o beijo.

"O que foi isto?" perguntou Vanessa, confusa e irritada ao mesmo tempo. "Como é que te atreves?"

"Desculpa? Tu beijaste-me de volta. Tu gostaste do beijo. Pára de ser casmurra e admite que sentes algo por mim. Olha que eu sou muito mulherengo e nunca senti isto por mais ninguém. Gosto de ti. Devíamos namorar."

"Huh? Mas tu estás louco? Então entras assim no balneário, beijas-me e agora falas em namoro?" perguntou Vanessa. "Não é assim que as coisas acontecem."

"Queres pensar, é isso?"

Vanessa hesitou, mas depois acenou afirmativamente. Dentro do seu peito havia sentimentos em conflito. Por um lado, sentia uma atracção por Pedro, por outro sentia-se irritada com a sua presença e a sua maneira de ser.

"Eu espero então." disse Pedro. "E quando tomares uma decisão, falas comigo."

"E a Sónia?"

"Eu não namoro com ela. Foi só uma curte e mais nada." disse Pedro. "Gosto é de ti. Pensa bem. Depois diz-me qualquer coisa."

Pedro abandonou o balneário, deixando Vanessa ainda mais confusa. Vanessa não disse quase nada durante o resto do tempo que passou no colégio e só desabafou com Mariana quando as duas saíram das aulas e foram até ao bar 48 horas.

"Ah, eu sabia." disse Mariana, sorrindo. "Eu sabia que ia acontecer algo entre vocês."

"Aconteceu, mas eu ainda estou confusa com tudo. Tenho de pensar bem no que quero para mim."

Quando Vanessa e Mariana saíram do bar 48 horas, Bernardo entrou, para mais uma tarde a beber. Vanessa e Mariana começaram a caminhar em direcção às suas casas, que ficavam perto uma da outra. A determinada altura, Mariana, que ia um pouco mais à frente de Vanessa, começou a atravessar uma passadeira.

Um camião surgiu a alta velocidade de uma esquina. Mariana viu-o aproximar-se, mas ficou paralisada. Vanessa agarrou-lhe no braço e conseguiu puxá-la para trás, enquanto o camião passava rasante pela passadeira, sem sequer parar. Logo de seguida, passaram duas motas a alta velocidade também e depois passou uma carroça puxada por um burro.

"Mariana, tu estás bem?" perguntou Vanessa preocupada.

"Eu... se não me tivesses puxado, o carro tinha-me batido. E vinha tão depressa... salvaste-me a vida. Podia ter morrido ou ter ficado muito magoada."

Com o choque e a emoção, Mariana começou a chorar e Vanessa abraçou-a.

"Calma. Agora está tudo bem. Esta gente é que não devia ter a carta. Elas sabem que não podem andar a esta velocidade no meio da cidade." disse Vanessa. "Vá Mariana, recompõe-te."

Mariana respirou fundo e parou de chorar.

"Como tu dizias no outro dia, isto fez o meu coração bater mais depressa e eu não gostei." disse Mariana.

Vanessa levou a amiga a casa e ainda falou com ela mais algum tempo, para a acalmar. Depois, foi para sua casa. Quando lá chegou, reparou que a sua mãe também tinha acabado de chegar.

"Então mãe, onde foste?" perguntou Vanessa.

Fernanda, a mãe da Vanessa, hesitou, mas decidiu contar a verdade à filha.

"O teu pai está em risco de perder o emprego e só o que ganho a fazer costura aqui não chega, por isso respondi a um anúncio de emprego que vi no jornal. Vim da entrevista agora."

"E como é que correu, mãe?"

"Não muito bem. Era para uma loja, mas acho que vão escolher alguma empregada mais nova. Eu só tenho trinta e nove anos e mesmo assim já me acham demasiado velha para certas coisas. Mas eu não vou desistir."

"Fazes bem, mãe. E pode ser que corra tudo bem com o pai e a fábrica não feche."

Pouco depois, o professor Artur chegou a sua casa. Foi logo pôr a cassete que Bernardete lhe tinha dado no leitor de cassetes. Começou a tocar a música Chouriças da Paixão.

"_**Ai eu já sei o que queres comer, já não resistes a tamanha tentação. Ai eu já sei o que queres comer, não resistas às chouriças da paixão."**_

O professor Artur foi abanando a cabeça, enquanto ouvia a música.

"_**Já me disseram que as chouriças fazem mal, mas isso são histórias de quem é parvalhão. Eu e tu gostamos das chouriças, são as nossas chouriças da paixão."**_

Em poucos segundos, o professor já estava todo animado com a música e já se punha a dançar.

"_**São lindas como morcelas, mas mais vermelhas. Todos gostam das chouriças da paixão, sejam novas ou velhas."**_

O professor Artur ouviu a música até ao fim e depois sentou-se, sorrindo.

"_Esta música é uma maravilha. É muito animada e original. Ai, ai, a Bernardete é bonita, canta bem e ainda tem ideias óptimas para músicas." pensou o professor. "Tenho de a convencer a enviar a música a uma editora. Tenho a certeza que vão querer editar um cd com esta música."_

No dia seguinte, Vanessa foi buscar Mariana a casa e as duas partiram para o colégio juntas. André só teria aulas mais tarde.

"Ainda bem que já estás mais calma." disse Vanessa.

"Estou. Mas sabes, fiquei a pensar na minha vida. Imagina que eu tinha morrido ontem? Não teria feito nada de especial e nunca teria namorado com ninguém." disse Mariana. "Pois agora renasceu uma nova Mariana!"

"Ena, estás muito entusiasmada. Agora é que estás mesmo determinada a encontrar o teu príncipe encantado."

"Sabes, estive a pensar e se calhar eu já conheço a pessoa certa para mim." disse Mariana. "Mas deixemos de falar de mim. E tu? Pensaste sobre o que o Pedro disse, de namorarem os dois?"

"Pensei, mas ainda não cheguei a nenhuma conclusão. Sabes, não me quero precipitar."

"Bem, eu também estive a pensar na tua situação. És minha amiga e eu preocupo-me contigo. Sabes, se calhar não é boa ideia tu e o Pedro ficarem juntos. Aliás, tentarem ficar juntos. Ele parece que se atira a todas e acho que era capaz de te fazer sofrer."

"Nisso tens razão, mas não sei... se calhar se não tentar, depois acabo por me arrepender." disse Vanessa, confusa. "Tenho de pensar mesmo bem."

Enquanto isso, no colégio, Sónia ia a entrar com Pedro à sua frente.

"Não me vires as costas, Pedro!" gritou Sónia, furiosa. "Eu bem vi como tu olhaste para aquela parva da Vanessa, ouviste? Eu não sou cega e não tolero isto!"

Pedro virou-se para encarar.

"Não tens de tolerar ou deixar de tolerar. Nós não somos namorados."

"Mas eu gosto de ti!" gritou Sónia. "E pensava que tu também gostavas de mim. Somos do mesmo meio e tudo."

"Mas não gosto, Sónia. E pára de andar atrás de mim, está bem? Eu faço o que quiser e não tens mesmo nada a ver com isso. E se eu quero alguma coisa com a Vanessa, o problema é meu."

Pedro afastou-se, enquanto Sónia cerrava os punhos, furiosa.

"_Como é que ele se atreve?" pensou ela, com várias lágrimas a teimarem-lhe vir aos olhos. "Não tem o direito de me fazer isto! A culpa é toda da Vanessa. Ah, mas ela vai arrepender-se!"_

As aulas do dia passaram rapidamente. Vanessa e Pedro trocaram algumas palavras, mas nada de definitivo. Sónia lançou-lhes olhares mortais, pensando já no que fazer para afastar Vanessa do seu caminho. Ao sair da última aula, Laura quis falar com Bernardo.

"Não achas que temos de falar?" perguntou ela. "Eu queria..."

"Querias o quê, miúda? Controlar-me? Não preciso de ninguém que me controle."

"Eu pensei que o que tinha acontecido entre nós tinha tido algum significado para ti. Pensei até que podíamos ser namorados, mas tu não facilitas as coisas!" exclamou Laura.

"Laura, se quiseres ter sexo comigo mais umas vezes, é só dizeres, mas nem sequer penses que eu vou querer namorar contigo." disse Bernardo, de forma fria.

"Achas que sou alguma prostituta? Seu estúpido!" gritou Laura, dando de seguida um estalo a Bernardo e afastando-se a correr.

"Ela é maluca." disse Bernardo, passando uma das mãos pela cara. "Bolas, isto doeu."

Laura foi até ao bar 48 horas e ao chegar lá, estava quase a chorar. Queria ter falado com Sónia, mas como tinha ficado a conversar com Bernardo, tinha-a acabado por perder de vista e Sónia tinha-se ido embora. Laura sentou-se numa das mesas e acabou por chorar mesmo. O dono do bar, Samuel, aproximou-se rapidamente.

"Tu estás bem? O que é que se passa?" perguntou ele, preocupado. "Posso ajudar-te nalguma coisa?"

"Não, obrigada. Não podes ajudar em nada." respondeu Laura, tentando secar as lágrimas. "Estou apenas muito triste..."

"Problemas de amor?" perguntou Samuel e Laura acenou afirmativamente. "Compreendo. Mas olha que nenhum rapaz merece que chores por ele. Se te está a fazer sofrer, esquece-o."

"Já pareces uma rapariga a falar." disse Laura e ela e Samuel riram um pouco. "Obrigada. Eu não vou chorar mais. O Bernardo não merece o meu amor."

"Exacto. Esquece esse rapaz. Há-de haver alguém que seja a pessoa certa para ti."

Laura acenou afirmativamente.

"Agora vou buscar-te um sumo, para relaxares, está bem? Fica por conta da casa."

Laura sorriu ao ver Samuel afastar-se.

"_Vou esquecer aquele estúpido do Bernardo." pensou ela. "E... o Samuel é muito mais simpático, tem um bar, é responsável, carinhoso e só tem vinte e cinco anos. Ele é que pode ser o namorado perfeito para mim!"_

O professor Artur encontrou a auxiliar de educação Bernardete a organizar uns livros de ponto e aproximou-se dela.

"Bernardete, eu ouvi a sua música." disse ele.

"E então? Estava muito má?"

"Não, claro que não. Estava óptima! Adorei. É uma música muito animada e tenho a certeza que será um sucesso. Tem de a enviar a uma editora." aconselhou o professor. "De certeza que vão querer fazer um cd com a música. E as outras músicas que escreveu também devem ser muito boas."

"Ah professor, o senhor é muito simpático, mas eu não posso enviar a música a uma editora... a música é apenas engraçada e para divertir. Não tem nenhum valor comercial." disse Bernardete.

"Disparate! Tenho a certeza que a editora ia adorar a música."

"Eu... não, eu não estou confiante nisso. É melhor eu esquecer essa ideia. Nunca serei uma cantora." disse Bernardete. "Mas obrigada por me apoiar na mesma. Agora, com licença, tenho de ir levar este livro de ponto à professora Anabela, que está na biblioteca. Com licença."

Bernardete afastou-se e Artur encolheu os ombros.

"_Ela está a desperdiçar o seu talento para a música. Mas não a posso forçar a submeter a música à editora... espere lá! Eu tenho a cassete que ela me deu... e se ela não quer submeter a música por sua própria vontade, eu posso submetê-la. E eles vão ouvir a música e vão adorar. Depois contactam a Bernardete, ela grava um cd, fica super feliz e vai ficar-me sempre agradecida. E depois vamos casar e ter dois filhos..."_

O professor Artur continuou a sonhar acordado, apesar de já ter tomado a decisão de ir submeter a música, mesmo sem a aprovação de Bernardete.

Mais tarde, na casa da família de Vanessa, o pai de Vanessa chegou a casa. A esposa, Fernanda, e os filhos estavam na sala.

"Querido, hoje demoraste-te mais." disse Fernanda, olhando para o marido. "Passa-se alguma coisa? Estás com uma cara estranha."

"Fomos todos despedidos da fábrica." anunciou ele. "Despedimento colectivo. Disseram que a fábrica foi à falência."

"Oh, querido..." disse Fernanda, preocupada.

"Mas eles são uns grandes mentirosos! Aqueles empresários todos engravatados estão a mentir-nos. Nós estávamos a ter bastantes encomendas, por isso a fábrica não podia ir assim à falência."

"Provavelmente a fábrica vai mudar-se para um país com mão-de-obra mais barata." disse Vanessa, abanando a cabeça.

"E agora? Como é que vai ser?" perguntou André, zangado. "Eu não quero sair do colégio e ir para uma escola pública! E a minha mesada e as saídas à noite com os amigos, a gastar o dinheiro dos pais? Não quero abdicar disso."

"Cala-te, André!" exclamou Vanessa, zangada. "Não é altura para tu seres egoísta."

"Querido, as coisas hão-de resolver-se." disse Fernanda, encarando o marido.

"Eu vim a casa comer qualquer coisa e buscar um cobertor. Vamos montar um acampamento à frente da fábrica, para impedir que tirem de lá as máquinas." disse Álvaro.

"Pai, mas está frio. E isso não vai ajudar nada." disse Vanessa.

"Ainda temos o ordenado deste mês para receber e as indemnizações também. Se as máquinas forem levadas, depois eles dizem que não têm dinheiro para pagar o que devem, mas por isso mesmo, nenhum dos trabalhadores vai deixar as máquinas saírem da fábrica."

Vanessa e Fernanda não conseguiram dissuadir Álvaro de ir para a frente da fábrica com os outros trabalhadores e minutos depois ele estava a sair de casa novamente. Enquanto isso, noutra ponta da cidade, Sónia estava no seu quarto, pensativa e a andar de um lado para o outro.

"_Tenho de arranjar maneira da Vanessa e do Pedro se afastarem um do outro. Aquela cabra deve estar desejosa de namorar com o Pedro e dar o golpe do baú. Mas eu não vou deixar! Eu gosto mesmo dele e ele não me pode trocar assim sem mais nem menos."_

Sónia deitou-se na sua cama e pensou durante vários minutos, até que teve uma ideia.

"_Sim, é uma ideia. Pode bem ser que resulte. Só tenho de encontrar a pessoa certa para o meu plano."_

No dia seguinte, Sónia foi cedo para o colégio. Ao chegar lá, viu Bernardo encostado ao portão, a fumar. Franziu o sobrolho.

"_Aquele rapaz é mesmo estúpido. A estragar a saúde a fumar. Hum, mas até não é feio... se calhar ele pode servir para o meu plano. Acho que com algum dinheiro, ele faz o que eu quero." pensou ela._

Sónia aproximou-se de Bernardo, que expeliu uma baforada de fumo para cima da rapariga, deixando-a zangada. A Sónia apetecia-lhe insultar Bernardo logo de seguida, mas conteve-se.

"Ora bem, tu chamas-te Bernardo, não é?" perguntou ela. "És da minha turma."

"Sim, chamo-me Bernardo. E?"

"E eu queria falar contigo. Tenho uma proposta a fazer-te."

Sónia explicou a sua ideia e depois de falar em dinheiro, Bernardo não hesitou em aceitar.

"Vai ser um prazer participar nesse plano. Claro que será um prazer pelo dinheiro que vou receber." disse Bernardo, sorrindo. "Os meus pais são ricos e tudo, mas só me vão dar a mesada daqui a uns dias e já gastei o dinheiro todo que me deram até agora."

"Ainda bem que aceitas. Tem de correr tudo bem, ouviste?"

Alguns minutos depois, as aulas começaram. Só no final de todas as aulas é que o plano de Sónia iria começar. Quando a campainha tocou, anunciando a saída da última aula, Vanessa saiu acompanhada de Mariana e Pedro apressou-se logo a ficar ao lado delas.

"Querem ir tomar um café?" perguntou Pedro. "Eu pago."

"Eu e a Vanessa tínhamos combinado de irmos para minha casa ouvir música e estudar." respondeu Mariana.

"Estudar? As aulas ainda mal começaram. Se quiseres ir embora, eu percebo, Mariana. Mas a Vanessa vem comigo, não vens, Vanessa?"

"Eu... acho que não fazia mal irmos tomar um café." respondeu Vanessa. "Vens connosco, Mariana?"

Pedro parecia tentado a dizer a Mariana para se ir embora e não atrapalhar, mas Mariana acabou por acenar afirmativamente e os três foram até ao bar 48 horas. Sónia e Bernardo seguiram-nos de perto.

"Agora vai lá e faz o que tens a fazer." disse Sónia. "Não, espera aí. É melhor eu ir distrair o Pedro e enquanto eu o distraio, tu avanças."

"Mas a ideia não é ele ver o que se passa?" perguntou Bernardo, confuso.

"Sim, mas… ah, tu não percebes nada! Faz o que eu te disse que eu trato do resto."

Sónia avançou até à mesa onde Pedro, Mariana e Vanessa estavam sentados.

"Pedro, preciso de falar contigo. É importante." disse Sónia.

"Acho que não temos nada para falar." disse Pedro.

"Pedro, por favor, é mesmo importante. Não vai demorar muito."

Pedro hesitou, olhando para Vanessa de seguida, mas ela abanou a cabeça em assentimento e Pedro levantou-se. Sónia afastou-o um pouco da mesa. Bernardo avançou pelo bar e parou ao lado de Vanessa, no preciso momento em que Laura entrava também no bar.

"Vanessa, lindinha, cá estás tu à minha espera. Dá cá um beijo." disse Bernardo.

Logo de seguida, Bernardo beijou Vanessa, que se tentou afastar e não conseguiu. Mariana ficou paralisada, sem saber o que fazer. Laura abriu a boca de espanto.

"Afinal, o que é que queres?" perguntou Pedro a Sónia.

Pedro estava de costas para a mesa onde estivam Vanessa e Mariana e não vira ainda a cena que estava a acontecer.

"É que eu tenho de... ah, olha, mal viras as costas, a Vanessa já começa a beijar outro." disse Sónia, maliciosamente.

Pedro virou-se e viu Bernardo e Vanessa a beijarem-se. Furioso, avançou para eles, enquanto Sónia sorriu.

"Mas o que é isto?" perguntou Pedro, furioso.

Bernardo afastou-se, quebrando o beijo. Vanessa bem se tinha tentado afastar, mas Bernardo tinha-a prendido num beijo forçado.

"Então Pedro, o que é isto pergunto eu." disse Bernardo. "Já um rapaz não pode beijar a sua amada?"

"Amada?" perguntou Pedro, olhando para Vanessa. "Tu namoras com este gajo?"

"Não. Ele é que chegou aqui e me beijou." respondeu Vanessa. "Assim sem mais nem menos."

"Pois é. Eu sou testemunha." disse Mariana.

"Porque é que tu fizeste isso, Bernardo?" perguntou Pedro. "Chamas-te Bernardo, não é? Porque é que beijaste a Vanessa?"

"Porque me apeteceu." respondeu Bernardo.

"Hum... cá para mim, foi a Sónia que o mandou o Bernardo beijar a Vanessa para tu veres, Pedro." disse Mariana.

Pedro virou-se para Sónia, que se mantinha afastada. Segundo depois, Sónia estava sentada numa das cadeiras e estava a confessar tudo, pois Pedro tinha-a obrigado.

"Pronto, fui eu que arranjei este plano, para ver se tu pensavas que a Vanessa andava com outro ou era uma leviana e deixavas de estar interessado nela." admitiu Sónia. "Mas eu só fiz isto porque gosto de ti!"

"Ora, és uma maluca." disse Pedro. "Não quero nada contigo."

No meio da discussão, Bernardo aproveitou para se escapulir dali para fora e acabou por não receber pagamento nenhum. Pedro virou-se para Vanessa e pegou-lhe numa das mãos.

"Vanessa, vá lá, aceitas namorar comigo?"

**E assim termina o segundo capítulo da história. Será que Vanessa vai aceitar o pedido de namoro? E Sónia, o que fará agora para conquistar o amado? Estas respostas estão no próximo capítulo. Até lá!**


	3. Romance e Revelação

**Capítulo 3: Romance e Revelação**

Pedro virou-se para Vanessa e pegou-lhe numa das mãos.

"Vanessa, vá lá, aceitas namorar comigo?"

Vanessa hesitou, enquanto Sónia lhe lançava um olhar furioso e Mariana ia acenando negativamente com a cabeça.

"Eu... eu aceito."

"Vanessa, mas tu tens a certeza? Devias pensar melhor." disse Mariana.

Porém, Pedro sorriu a Vanessa e beijou-a logo de seguida. Sónia soltou um grito de frustração. Depois de terem terminado de se beijar, Pedro e Vanessa sorriram um ao outro.

"Vamos dar uma volta, linda." disse Pedro.

"Está bem." disse Vanessa.

"Então, isso quer dizer que o nosso estudo fica cancelado..." disse Mariana.

"Desculpa. Fica para depois. Adeus."

Pedro agarrou na mão de Vanessa e os dois saíram do bar, bastante felizes. Sónia deu um murro na mesa, começando a protestar logo de seguida, enquanto Mariana olhava para ela, sem saber o que dizer. Ao balcão, Laura abanava a cabeça.

"Coitada da Sónia. Ficou sem o Pedro." disse ela.

"Também, não devia ter montado aquele plano." disse Samuel, aparecendo perto de Laura.

"Ah, Samuel, estás aí. Ainda não te tinha visto."

"Estavas ocupada a ver a cena que estava a acontecer. E eu também estava." disse Samuel. "Então, já estás melhor?"

"Muito melhor, obrigada. Ajudaste-me muito." disse Laura, sorrindo.

"Ainda bem. Queres comer ou beber alguma coisa?"

"Ah, pode ser. Quero um sumo de laranja natural e uma tosta mista, por favor."

"É para já." disse Samuel, sorrindo e começando a afastar-se.

"Samuel! Espera. Diz-me uma coisa. Eu normalmente vejo-te aqui sozinho ou só com uma rapariga a ajudar-te. Não achas que era necessário contratar outra pessoa para te ajudar a atender os clientes?"

"Bem, talvez. Não sei bem. Mas não tenho dinheiro para pagar a alguém para trabalhar aqui a tempo inteiro."

"E se fosse em part-time? Eu gostava muito de poder trabalhar aqui." disse Laura.

"A sério? Bem, tu és simpática e se calhar era bom ter ajuda. Eu vou pensar e depois dou-te uma resposta."

Samuel afastou-se e Laura sorriu.

"_Assim vou poder estar mais perto dele. E ainda ganho algum dinheiro, apesar dos meus pais terem posses." pensou Laura._

De volta a Sónia, ela estava cada vez mais furiosa e Mariana praticamente não conseguia dizer nada para a acalmar.

"Aquela estúpida da tua amiga roubou-me o namorado! Sonsa! Eu sei bem que ela quer é dinheiro."

"Não digas isso. A Vanessa não é interesseira." disse Mariana, defendendo a amiga.

"Hunf, até pode nem ser. Não me interessa. Roubou-me a pessoa que eu amo! Não lhe vou perdoar. Estúpida."

"Agora não podes fazer nada..."

"Não posso? Eu vou fazer! Vou conquistar o Pedro e ele vai deixar a Vanessa e ficar comigo." disse Sónia.

"Se eles estão juntos, é porque gostam um do outro. Não podemos fazer nada... infelizmente..."

"Infelizmente? Agora estás do meu lado? Hum... ai tudo não me digas que também estás interessada no Pedro! Olha que eu já tenho uma rival e chega-me!" gritou Sónia, furiosa.

"Não é nada disso. Acalma-te e não grites, por favor." pediu Mariana.

"Hunf... espera lá. Espera lá. Se tu não gostas do Pedro, porque é que disseste que infelizmente não podíamos fazer nada, heim?"

"Bem... porque o Pedro e a Vanessa são muito diferentes e eu acho que ele a vai fazer sofrer e eu não quero isso."

Sónia ficou pensativa durante uns segundos e depois abanou a cabeça.

"Já percebi. Sou tão esperta. Tu estás preocupada com a tua amiga, não gostas do Pedro e não os queres ver juntos, mas não é só porque tu tens medo que ele a magoe. Tu queres é ficar com a Vanessa para ti. É ou não é como eu estou a dizer?"

Mariana abriu a boca mas não saiu nenhum som e logo de seguida corou imenso.

"Eu sabia." disse Sónia, sorrindo. "Agora, se eu fosse uma grande vilã, obrigava-te a ajudares-me a separar o Pedro e a Vanessa, senão contava que és lésbica a toda a gente. Mas eu não vou fazer isso."

"Não?" perguntou Mariana, surpreendida.

"Claro que não. Eu aqui não sou a vilã, sou a heroína que tem o seu amor posto à prova! E eu vou lutar pelo Pedro e conquistá-lo. Espero que faças o mesmo e conquistes a Vanessa. É bom para ti e assim ela fica fora do meu caminho."

"Vai ser complicado... e não sei se consigo... eu nem sequer me tinha apaixonado por ninguém ainda, mas no outro dia quase fui atropelada. A Vanessa salvou-me e depois do acidente... percebi que gostava dela de maneira diferente."

"Ó miúda, eu perguntei-te como é que te tinhas apaixonado pela Vanessa? Eu não quero saber. Só quero que me digas se vais lutar por ela ou não e mais nada."

Mariana hesitou e depois acenou afirmativamente.

"Vou tentar fazer o meu melhor para ficar com ela." respondeu Mariana.

Algum tempo depois, o professor Artur dirigiu-se até à editora Arco-íris e entregou lá a cassete com a música de Bernardete.

"Muito bem. Depois ligam-lhe a dizer a opinião sobre a música." disse a empregada que o tinha atendido.

O professor Artur não achou que a empregada estivesse a falar com muito entusiasmo e desconfiou que provavelmente a música nem chegaria aos ouvidos dos directores da editora. Mas, para sorte do professor, pouco depois apareceu uma mulher que ele conhecia.

"Filomena?" perguntou Artur. "Há quanto tempo!"

"Artur, que bom ver-te."

Filomena e Artur tinham sido colegas de colégio durante vários anos, mas tinham perdido o contacto. Artur explicou que agora era professor e Filomena disse-lhe que era uma das donas da editora.

"A sério? Ah, que maravilha. Então, precisava que me fizesse um favor, se for possível."

Artur explicou a Filomena sobre a música e ela disse que a iria ouvir imediatamente. Levaram a cassete para o gabinete de Filomena e ouviram-na. Artur ficou animado mais uma vez. Aquela música animava-o sempre. Depois da música ter terminado, Filomena abanou a cabeça.

"É óptima! Tem uma força enorme. Transmite sentimento e alegria. Acho que esta música seria um enorme sucesso. Quero conhecer a pessoa que a cantou." disse ela.

"A sério? Muito bem. Eu vou falar com ela e trago-a aqui. Obrigado, Filomena."

Pedro e Vanessa passaram o resto da tarde a passearem e a beijarem-se. Depois Pedro levou Vanessa a casa.

"Vemo-nos amanhã." disse ele. "Dorme bem, linda. E sonha comigo."

Vanessa sorriu e beijou o namorado, entrando em casa de seguida. Os seus pais já lá estavam e o seu irmão André também.

"Então pai, as coisas não melhoraram?" perguntou Vanessa.

"Não. Chamaram a policia, que desatou a bater em toda a gente e no meio da confusão, conseguiram tirar as máquinas da fábrica. Estamos feitos..." respondeu Álvaro, desanimado.

"Eu fui a três entrevistas de emprego hoje, mas não consegui ficar com emprego nenhum." disse Fernanda, desanimada também. "O que mais faltará acontecer?"

"Argh, detesto esta vida. Devíamos era ser ricos!" exclamou André, zangado.

Nesse momento, o telemóvel de André tocou e ele atendeu, afastando-se dos outros membros da família. Vanessa achou estranha a reacção do irmão. Ele falou apenas uns segundos e depois desligou o telemóvel.

"Eu tenho de sair." disse André, pegando no casaco e saindo porta fora.

"Este rapaz cada vez está pior." queixou-se Álvaro.

Vanessa sentiu que tinha de ir atrás do irmão.

"Eu também tenho de sair. Não me demoro." disse ela.

Vanessa saiu de casa e avistou o irmão a andar já pelo fundo da rua. Foi seguindo-o discretamente. André acabou por entrar num café e Vanessa entrou também. André foi sentar-se numa mesa a um canto. Vanessa conseguiu sentar-se na mesa que estava ali perto e que tinha uma planta que fazia com que fosse impossível olhar para aquela mesa da mesa onde André estava sentado.

"_Se calhar estou a ser estúpida, mas senti que tinha de o seguir." pensou Vanessa. "Pode ser que seja algo importante. Tenho cá um pressentimento..."_

Pouco depois, Vanessa viu a professora de educação física, Anabela, a entrar no café. Encolheu-se para não ser vista. A professora não a viu e foi sentar-se na mesa de André.

"_A professora veio encontrar-se com o meu irmão? Mas isto é muito estranho... hum, deixa cá ver se oiço o que se passa."_

Um empregado aproximou-se da mesa de Vanessa, para saber o que ela queria, mas ela pediu apenas um copo de água e ele afastou-se para o ir buscar. Vanessa tentou ouvir a conversa que se passava na mesa ao lado.

"O que é que era tão importante para termos de nos encontrar, Anabela?" perguntou André.

"Tinha mesmo de falar contigo."

"Mas sabes que não podemos ser vistos juntos. Senão ainda desconfiam que estamos a ter uma relação." disse André.

Vanessa abriu a boca de espanto e choque.

"_O quê? O meu irmão, de quinze anos, anda com uma professora?" pensou ela, chocada. "Não pode ser!"_

"Agora isso é o menos importante, André." disse Anabela, nervosa. "O que eu tenho para te dizer é muito mais importante e urgente."

"Mas afinal o que é que se passa?" perguntou André, confuso.

"_O que é que pode ser ainda mais importante e urgente do que uma professora andar a namorar com um aluno menor de idade?" perguntou-se Vanessa. "Ai, aí vem bomba... eu sabia que o meu pressentimento estava correcto."_

"Vá, Anabela, diz de uma vez o que é que se passa." disse André, impaciente.

"Eu andava a sentir-me um pouco mal... e desconfiei, por isso fui fazer o teste de gravidez e não há dúvida. Estou grávida de ti."

André ficou chocado e pálido, enquanto Vanessa quase caiu da cadeira onde estava sentada.

"Grávida? Mas como é que isso é possível?" perguntou André.

"Ora, queres que te faça um desenho? Sabes bem como se fazem os bebés e houve duas ou três vezes em que não usámos protecção, quando nos encontrámos nas férias escolares." disse Anabela.

"Isto não podia ter acontecido! Eu não posso ser pai agora." disse André, zangado.

Vanessa levantou-se da cadeira onde estava sentada e foi até à mesa de André e Anabela, que olharam surpreendidos para ela.

"V-vanessa, o que estás aqui a fazer?" perguntou André.

"Vim atrás de ti. E com que então, andas com a professora Anabela e ela agora está grávida." disse Vanessa, olhando para André e depois para Anabela. "E você, professora, sua pedófila!"

"Vanessa, eu posso explicar." disse Anabela.

"Explicar? Então você envolve-se com o meu irmão, que é menor de idade e ainda por cima fica grávida dele? Mas onde é que você tinha a cabeça?"

"Ora, ela ficou logo atraída pelo meu charme natural." disse André.

Vanessa lançou um olhar gelado ao irmão, que o fez calar-se.

"Tudo começou à cerca de um ano. Eu tinha terminado o namoro com o meu antigo namorado... e estava triste e carente. E o André foi muito simpático, sempre a falar comigo... e pronto, aconteceu."

"Ora, podia ter acontecido uma vez, não mais do que isso! Então vocês já andam nisto há quase um ano... que desgosto que os pais vão ter, André."

"Não lhes podes contar, Vanessa." pediu André. "Eles não podem saber."

"Ora, tu agora vais ser pai."

"Não. Não quero ser pai nesta idade. Anabela, vais ter de fazer um aborto." disse André, friamente.

"Um aborto? Nem pensar! Podem até denunciar-me à polícia por me ter envolvido com um menor, mas eu não abortar. Não planeei este filho, mas não o vou tirar."

Anabela levantou-se e saiu a correr do café. Vanessa olhou para o irmão.

"Um aborto, André? Encara as responsabilidades! Se tiveste maturidade para fazer um filho, agora tens de o assumir. O aborto não é uma solução."

"Eu não vou ser pai, ouviste? Nem pensar!" exclamou André.

André levantou-se logo de seguida e saiu do café a correr também. Vanessa suspirou. Pouco depois, começou a fazer o caminho de volta para casa.

"_O que é que eu faço agora? Conto tudo aos menos pais ou não? Que ideia... eu não posso esconder isto. Vou esperar que o André volte para casa e depois conto-lhes tudo com ele ali." pensou Vanessa._

Vanessa chegou a casa poucos minutos depois. Mas as horas passaram e André não voltou.

"Ai, mas onde é que ele anda?" perguntou Fernanda, aflita. "Se calhar aconteceu-lhe alguma coisa má."

"E porque é que ele desligou o telemóvel?" perguntou Álvaro. "Assim não o conseguimos contactar."

Vanessa andou de um lado para o outro da sala, sem saber o que fazer. Se dissesse aos pais o que sabia neste momento, só iria piorar a situação. Os minutos foram-se passando até que o telefone de casa tocou e Fernanda correu para ele, atendendo a chamada.

"Estou? É de onde? Do hospital? Sim, sou a mãe dele. Ai meu Deus!" exclamou Fernanda.

"O que foi, querida? O que é que se passa?" perguntou Álvaro.

Fernanda não respondeu logo, terminando de ouvir o que lhe diziam do outro lado. Depois desligou o telefone.

"Mãe, passou-se alguma coisa com o André?" perguntou Vanessa.

"Ele está no hospital. Foi atropelado por um camião, duas motas, uma carroça." respondeu Fernanda. "As motas passaram-lhe por cima das pernas, o camião esborrachou-lhe um dos braços e partiu-lhe algumas vértebras e o impacto com a carroça fez com que ele ficasse muito mal cheiroso, porque um burro lhe cagou em cima. Ai, coitado do meu filho!"

"Querida, temos de ir já para o hospital." disse Álvaro. "Vamos."

Vanessa, Fernanda e Álvaro foram rapidamente até ao hospital. Quando lá chegaram, um médico explicou que André não corria risco de vida, mas precisava de muito descanso para recuperar e nesse momento estava a dormir devido aos medicamentos que lhe tinham dado. Vanessa tinha ligado a Mariana e a Pedro, que apareceram no hospital para a apoiarem.

"Vai correr tudo bem e o teu irmão vai recuperar, tenho a certeza." disse Pedro.

"Eu vou estar sempre aqui para te apoiar, Vanessa." disse Mariana. "Se quiseres até passo aqui a noite no hospital, ao teu lado."

"Não é preciso, mas obrigada na mesma, Mariana." agradeceu Vanessa.

"Que azar, ter sido logo atropelado por tantos veículos." disse Pedro. "Se calhar vinha distraído quando atravessou a estrada."

"Sim, se calhar foi isso..." murmurou Vanessa.

Na sua cabeça, Vanessa tinha a certeza que o irmão ficara tão transtornado, que não tinha prestado atenção a nada e acabara por ser atropelado. Mas agora Vanessa não sabia o que fazer. Deveria contar já aos pais que André tinha engravidado a professora?

"_Se não contar agora, mais tarde vai ser pior... bolas, o que é que hei-de fazer?" perguntou-se Vanessa._

"Eu não sei bem se foi distracção dele ou se foi algo premeditado." disse Mariana. "Afinal, ainda no outro dia eu quase ia sendo atropelada também. E era por um camião, duas motas e uma carroça, tal como aconteceu ao André."

"Ou isto é uma grande coincidência ou há malucos à solta a quererem atropelar pessoas." disse Pedro.

"Só quero é que o meu irmão recupere." disse Vanessa.

Vanessa acabou por decidir que deveria apenas contar a verdade quando André estivesse mais recuperado. Vanessa, Fernanda e Álvaro acabaram por passar a noite no hospital. Pedro e Mariana também quiseram lá passar a noite, para apoiar Vanessa, mas ela acabou por os convencer a ir embora, porque não estavam lá a fazer nada e André não ia recuperar mais rápido só por eles lá estarem.

No dia seguinte, Vanessa acabou por voltar a casa para tomar um banho e quando abriu a porta, viu que estava um envelope lá por baixo. Pegou nele. Havia uma carta lá dentro. Vanessa começou a ler a carta.

"André, o que passámos juntos significou muito para mim, apesar da nossa diferença de idades. Mas isto nunca iria resultar. Agora que a tua irmã sabe a verdade, decidi ir-me embora. Quando estiveres a ler esta carta, já eu estarei bem longe, no estrangeiro. Quanto ao bebé, era tudo mentira. Eu estou a passar por problemas de dinheiro e inventei esta história porque pensei que podia conseguir algum dinheiro com isso." leu Vanessa, em voz alta. "Eu gosto de ti, não duvides, mas o dinheiro também faz falta. Mas eu nunca estive grávida e já que a tua irmã descobriu tudo, acabou tudo para nós e por isso decidi seguir com a minha vida bem longe daqui. Fica bem. Assinado, Anabela Moura."

Vanessa suspirou, abanando a cabeça.

"Afinal era mentira. Ainda bem." disse Vanessa, mais aliviada. "E pronto, agora ela foi-se embora, não há bebé e o André há-de recuperar."

Mais tarde, o professor Artur foi ter com Bernardete e contou-lhe que tinha ido à editora e que Filomena queria falar com ela.

"Ai, mas não devia ter feito isso." disse Bernardete. "Ir assim à editora, nas minhas costas..."

"Foi só para ver se conseguia que alguém ficasse interessado na sua música. E claro que ficaram. A música é óptima. É a sua oportunidade de ser uma estrela, Bernardete. Não a desperdice."

"Está bem. Então eu vou falar com a tal Filomena."

Passou-se um mês inteiro. André saiu do hospital e foi para casa recuperar. Vanessa acabou por não contar aos pais que André tinha tido um caso com a professora, porque André tinha prometido que nunca mais iria acontecer nada do género e que iria ganhar juízo.

Álvaro tinha arranjado emprego como motorista numa das empresas dos pais de Pedro. Quando soubera da situação do pai de Vanessa, Pedro tinha falado com o seu pai e tinha conseguido o emprego para Álvaro, que aceitou de imediato.

Fernanda deixou a ideia de arranjar um emprego de lado, porque agora queria dedicar o tempo todo à recuperação do seu filho. Vanessa tinha apresentado Pedro aos pais e ele tinha sido bem recebido, principalmente depois de ter arranjado emprego a Álvaro.

Porém, quando Vanessa fora apresentada aos pais de Pedro, a reacção não tinha sido a mesma. O pai de Pedro tinha sido simpático, mas mesmo assim não achava que Vanessa fosse a namorada perfeita para o filho. Já a mãe de Pedro tinha dito directamente a Vanessa que não gostava dela e que ela não era da classe do filho. Vanessa tinha ficado um pouco magoada com a situação e não quis estar mais em contacto com os pais do namorado.

Samuel tinha decidido contratar Laura para trabalhar no bar em part-time, o que tinha deixado Laura bastante feliz. Apesar de nunca ter trabalhado, Laura estava a esforçar-se bastante, apesar dos protestos dos pais, que não gostavam muito da ideia da filha trabalhar num bar. No entanto, Laura tinha-se mantido irredutível, pois queria estar perto de Samuel e também aprender algo de novo.

Mariana e Sónia tinham começado a dar-se melhor, pois ambas tinham o objectivo de tentar fazer com que a pessoa que amavam reparassem nelas. Sónia começou por pedir desculpas a Pedro, o que o deixou surpreendido. De seguida, pediu desculpas a Vanessa também e começou a tentar estar sempre perto dos dois, fazendo-se de amiga de ambos, quando na verdade queria era ficar com Pedro.

Já Mariana continuava a ser muito amiga de Vanessa e tentava estar sempre com ela. Tentava sempre arranjar maneira de ficar a sós com Vanessa e livrar-se de Pedro. Além disso, subtilmente, ia mostrando a Vanessa como ela estava sempre presente para tudo e que Pedro às vezes preferia ir sair de noite com outros amigos, em vez de levar a namorada com ele, pois Vanessa não gostava muito de discotecas.

Bernardete tinha ido falar com Filomena e tinha-lhe mostrado as outras músicas que tinha escrito. Filomena e os sócios tinham gostado tanto que decidiram logo gravar um cd, que agora está a ser gravado.

Já Anabela foi para o estrangeiro, onde tem uns familiares e agora está à procura de emprego. Porém, ela mentiu na carta que deixou, pois estava realmente grávida, mas decidiu criar o filho sozinha, sem que André alguma vez soubesse que iria ser pai de verdade, pois tanto André como Vanessa tinham acreditado que a gravidez tinha sido mentira.

**E assim termina mais um capítulo da história. Vanessa e Pedro começaram a namorar, mas Sónia e Mariana não os querem ver juntos e estão a lutar pelas pessoas que amam. Será que o amor entre Vanessa e Pedro irá resistir ou terminar? E Laura, conseguirá conquistar Samuel? Não percam o próximo capítulo.**


	4. Camila

**Capítulo 4: Camila**

Vanessa levantou-se cedo para ir para o colégio. A meio do caminho apareceu Mariana e as duas foram juntas até chegarem ao seu destino. Pedro estava ao portão, a conversar com uma rapariga.

"Quem será que é aquela?" perguntou Mariana.

"Não sei... mas o Pedro está a desfazer-se todo em sorrisos com ela." disse Vanessa, um pouco aborrecida.

As duas amigas aproximaram-se de Pedro e da outra rapariga.

"Bom dia." disse Vanessa.

"Ah, olá linda." disse Pedro, beijando a namorada.

"Bem, eu tenho de ir. Adeus." disse a rapariga com quem Pedro tinha estado a falar, afastando-se dali.

"Quem era aquela?" perguntou Vanessa, um pouco desconfiada.

"Nem sei bem. Eu estava a chegar, ela perguntou-me as horas, eu respondi e olha, conversa puxa conversa, ficámos a conversar um bocadinho." respondeu Pedro.

"Ah, puseste-te assim a falar com uma rapariga qualquer? Ou estavas a atirar-te a ela?" perguntou Vanessa.

Mariana hesitou entre afastar-se ou não, pois não tinha nada a ver com o assunto. Depois lembrou-se que queria conquistar Vanessa e se ela e Pedro discutissem, Mariana poderia beneficiar com isso e por isso deixou-se ficar.

"Não estava nada a atirar-me a ela." disse Pedro. "Eu gosto de ti e mais nada."

"Pedro, ainda na semana passada te vi a olhar para algumas raparigas que iam a passar na rua." disse Vanessa. "Eu espero bem que não me traias, senão vais ver!"

"Bolas Vanessa, pára com os ciúmes!" exclamou Pedro, irritado. "Eu estou contigo porque gosto de ti. Mas não sou cego, o que não quer dizer que te vá trair só por achar outra rapariga bonita."

"Pois devias era olhar só para mim." disse Vanessa, zangada. "Anda Mariana, vamos para as aulas."

Vanessa saiu dali rapidamente, enquanto Mariana a seguia apressadamente. Pedro suspirou e caminhou para a sala de aula também. Apesar de não discutirem sobre quase nada, a insegurança de Vanessa complicava um pouco as coisas entre ela e o namorado.

Ao toque da campainha, já todos os alunos tinham entrado na sala e tinham-se sentado. Sónia tirou um espelho do bolso e viu que a sua maquilhagem estava perfeita. Ao seu lado, Laura suspirava.

"Ai, o Samuel é tão simpático e querido... cada vez gosto mais dele, amiga." disse Laura.

"Vê lá se agora não te esqueces de tomar precauções." disse Sónia.

"Ora, o Samuel é um cavalheiro, não é como o porco do Bernardo que vai para a cama com qualquer uma. O Samuel é um rapaz de respeito."

"Ok, até pode ser, mas tu estás a chamar a ti própria qualquer uma." disse Sónia. "Eu vou é conquistar o Pedro."

"Espero que consigas. Aliás, que consigamos as duas conquistar os nossos amados." disse Laura, sorrindo.

Bernardo estava sentado na fila de trás e por uma vez tinha chegado a horas. No mês que se tinha passado, Bernardo tinha chegado às aulas bêbado algumas vezes, tinha sido expulso dessas mesmas aulas, depois tinha sido preso por ter roubado a mala a uma velhota, mas como não tinha antecedentes, fora libertado. E agora Bernardo andava a dedicar-se a não fazer nada de jeito e a fumar, o seu novo hobby.

O professor Artur entrou na sala e pousou a sua pasta na mesa. Segundos depois, uma rapariga da mesma idade que Vanessa e Mariana entrou na sala.

"Alunos, a partir de hoje têm uma nova colega, que veio transferida de outro colégio." disse o professor. "Apresenta-te por favor."

A rapariga tinha cabelos castanhos com algumas madeixas loiras e olhos cinzentos. Estava vestida de maneira um pouco ousada.

"O meu nome é Camila Pardal, tenho dezoito anos e pronto, vim transferida de outro colégio porque os meus pais se mudaram para aqui." apresentou-se a rapariga. "Posso sentar-me?"

"Sim, podes." respondeu o professor.

Camila foi sentar-se ao lado de Bernardo, que lhe lançou um olhar apreciador, tal como todos os outros rapazes da turma e Mariana também. Sónia e Vanessa torceram o nariz.

"_Aquela deve pensar que é boa. Eu topo-as à légua. Mas melhor que eu, não é de certeza." pensou Sónia._

"_Mais uma espalhafatosa para a turma... bolas, já não há raparigas decentes ou quê?" perguntou-se Vanessa._

As aulas passaram depressa, mas todos viram que Camila não era uma pessoa fácil. Tinha criticado praticamente tudo e todos e ninguém ficara a gostar muito dela, excepto Bernardo.

"Tu tens garra e dizes o que te vem à cabeça. Gosto disso." disse ele.

"Sim? E o que é que isso contribui para a minha felicidade? Desampara-me a loja." disse Camila, afastando-se de Bernardo.

"_Ena, esta rapariga só vai é trazer problemas, tenho a certeza." pensou Bernardo, sorrindo. "Óptimo. Ao menos isto é capaz de animar."_

Pedro tentou falar com Vanessa à saída das aulas, mas ela não se mostrou disposta a falar com ele e foi embora com Mariana, para irem estudar as duas. Pedro acabou por decidir ir até ao bar 48 horas e sentou-se lá. Sónia não tardou a aparecer e sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Então Pedro, estás com má cara. Passa-se alguma coisa?" perguntou Sónia.

"Bem..." começou Pedro, hesitando. Acabou por decidir contar o que se passava. "Hoje pus-me a falar com uma rapariga à porta da colégio e a Vanessa viu-nos e começou logo a pensar que eu me estava a atirar à rapariga."

"Ah, mas assim parece que ela não confia em ti." disse Sónia. "Já viste, a tua própria namorada a duvidar de ti. Isso é mau."

"Eu sei... mas pronto, são só ciúmes. Eu sei que ela gosta de mim."

"Não digo que não, mas sem confiança, é complicado." disse Sónia.

Por essa altura, Laura já tinha chegado para trabalhar e já estava atrás do balcão.

"Eu vou lá atrás buscar uma grade com bebidas. Já volto." disse Samuel, afastando-se.

Pouco depois, Camila entrou no bar, parecendo estar a analisar tudo à primeira vista e não gostando.

"Este bar é um bocado piroso, mas enfim." disse ela, aproximando-se do balcão. "Ó coisita, quero um sumo de laranja com gás."

"É para já." disse Laura, apesar de incomodada pela rudeza de Camila.

"Olha lá, tu és da minha turma, não és?"

"Sim, sou." respondeu Laura, pegando no sumo e pondo-o em cima do balcão, juntamente com um copo.

"E aquele giraço também é." disse Camila, olhando para Pedro, que estava sentado ali perto com Sónia. "Ele tem namorada?"

"Tem. Ele chama-se Pedro e namora, sim." respondeu Laura.

"Estou a ver. Enfim, então pronto, se calhar vai deixar de namorar."

Camila pegou no seu sumo e foi sentar-se noutra mesa, deixando Laura confusa.

Por essa altura, dentro do colégio, o professor Artur tinha ido ter com Bernardete, que estava a terminar de limpar uma das salas.

"Mal saia daqui, vou logo para a editora gravar mais uma música. Já só me faltam gravar três e pronto, ficam todas gravadas e o cd pode ser editado." disse Bernardete, sorrindo. "Este último mês escrevi imensas músicas e está tudo a correr muito bem."

"Ainda bem. Mas o que é que acha de irmos jantar fora hoje ou amanhã?" perguntou Artur.

"Não pode ser, professor. Como lhe digo, tenho de ir à editora e tenho muitas coisas para fazer. Agora não é mesmo possível. Talvez daqui a uns dias. Mas obrigada pelo convite."

O professor Artur ficou um pouco desanimado, mas acenou afirmativamente.

Passaram três dias. Camila tinha quase revolucionado a turma, para pior. Camila estava praticamente sempre mal disposta e as implicações com tudo e todos eram constantes.

"Ó sua grande parvalhona!" gritou Sónia, encarando Camila. "Eu sento-me sempre neste lugar e quero ficar aqui, ouviste?"

"Uma ova. Eu cheguei primeiro e apetece-me ficar aqui." disse Camila. "Não é uma histérica feiosa que me vai tirar daqui, podes ter a certeza."

"Estás a chamar-me histérica e feiosa? A mim, que sou tão linda?" perguntou Sónia, enraivecida.

As duas quase andaram à pancada, mas Laura e Bernardo acabaram por as deter. No entanto, Camila começou a interessar-se muito por Pedro e no final de uma das aulas, Vanessa viu Camila a pendurar-se no pescoço do namorado e a beijá-lo.

"Mas o que é isto?" perguntou Vanessa, zangada. "O que é que vocês pensam que estão a fazer?"

"Ei, ela é que me beijou." disse Pedro, afastando-se de Camila.

"Ah, eu beijei-o, mas ele gostou e muito." disse Camila. "Olha pãozinho sem sal, vou dar-te um conselho, deixa este rapaz para quem realmente o merece. Tu não és feita para ele. És muito sonsa."

Vanessa só não bateu em Camila porque Pedro e Mariana a seguraram. E assim, tanto Vanessa como Sónia ganharam uma inimiga em comum.

Porém, nos dias que se seguiram, Camila ficou muito mais calma do que antes, facto que não escapou a ninguém.

"Será que ela anda doente?" perguntou Mariana. "Ou se calhar aquela foi uma fase de má adaptação e agora mudou. Parece mais calma."

"Sim... mas continuo a não gostar dela." disse Vanessa.

Por três dias seguidos, depois das aulas e enquanto Vanessa, nem mais ninguém estava por perto, Camila tentou atirar-se a Pedro.

"Anda lá, ninguém está aqui para ver." disse ela.

"Já disse que não. Não quero nada contigo." disse Pedro. "Já te pedi para te afastares de mim, por isso, deixa-me em paz de uma vez por todas!"

Pedro afastou-se, aborrecido e Camila cerrou os punhos, furiosa.

"Ninguém me rejeita! Era só o que faltava. O que o está a afastar de mim é o namoro que ela mantém com a sonsa. Muito bem, eu já sei de uma maneira para terminar com aquele namoro." pensou Camila, sorrindo. "Não o quero como meu namorado, mas acho que era engraçado tê-lo comigo uns dias. Depois descarto-o, como aos outros. Mas quero-o para mim durante uns dias e vou tê-lo!"

Passaram-se dois dias e Camila já tinha tudo delineado. Iria, de certeza absoluta, terminar tudo o que havia entre Pedro e Vanessa. Quando as aulas começaram, Camila foi sentar-se ao lado de Bernardo.

"Então, gostas de estar ao meu lado, não é? Eu sei que sou giro." disse Bernardo, sorrindo.

"Tu? Ah, deixa-me rir. Se tu és giro, eu sou a rainha de Inglaterra. Bem, preciso de te pedir um favor." disse Camila.

"Um favor? Que favor?" perguntou Bernardo, curioso.

"Quando der o toque de saída da última aula, preciso que vás atrás da Vanessa e a tragas de volta à sala de aula. Só isso."

"Trazer a Vanessa de volta?"

"Sim. Vai dar o toque, nós vamos sair. Deixas a Vanessa afastar-se um pouco e depois convence-a a voltar à sala de aula. Diz-lhe que o Pedro precisa de falar com ela." disse Camila. "Ah, volta com ela e quando estiverem perto, assobia, para eu saber."

"Não estou a perceber qual é a intenção."

"Nem precisas de perceber. Limita-te a fazer o que eu disse, ok? E vê se a convences a voltar à sala de aula, mesmo que ela não queira."

Bernardo continuava confuso, mas achava boa ideia fazer um favor a Camila. Mais tarde iria poder reclamar esse mesmo favor e por isso, mesmo não sabendo o plano de Camila, Bernardo alinhou nele.

As horas passaram. No final da última aula da turma, logo quando se deu o toque, os alunos levantaram-se para se irem embora. O professor Artur arrumou as suas coisas e saiu da sala também. Camila agarrou o braço de Pedro antes dele ter saído da sala.

"Preciso de falar contigo." disse ela.

"Não me parece que tenhamos nada para falar." disse Pedro, friamente.

"Olha, é mesmo importante, está bem? Não vai demorar muito tempo, ok?"

Pedro acabou por encolher os ombros e não saiu da sala. Quando já todos tinham ido embora, menos eles os dois, Camila fechou a porta.

"Afinal o que é que me queres?" perguntou Pedro.

"Diz-me lá, porque é que preferes a Vanessa a mim?" perguntou Camila. "Eu sou muito mais bonita."

"Lá estás tu outra vez. Já disse que não quero nada contigo." disse Pedro, aborrecido.

Enquanto isso, Bernardo tinha corrido atrás de Vanessa e tinha-a parado a ela e a Mariana.

"O que queres?" perguntou Vanessa.

"O Pedro precisa de falar contigo. Ele está na sala de aulas à tua espera. Diz que é importante." respondeu Bernardo.

"O Pedro? Porque é que ele não me disse logo isso quando íamos a sair?" perguntou Vanessa.

"Não sei, mas ele quer falar contigo. Não o vais deixar à espera, pois não?"

Vanessa hesitou, mas acabou por voltar para trás, com Mariana atrás de si. Bernardo seguiu-as. Sónia, que olhara para trás e vira os outros a voltarem na direcção da sala, ficou intrigada e decidiu segui-los também.

Na sala de aula, Pedro batia o pé, impaciente e zangado.

"Se era isto que tinhas para me dizer, então eu vou-me embora, porque não me interessa ter nada contigo." disse ele, encarando Camila.

"Bolas, tu dificultas mesmo as coisas. Tudo bem." disse Camila, sorrindo.

Com as mãos, Camila rasgou a sua blusa, mostrando o soutien e depois procedeu a rasgar também a sua saia e a desgrenhar um pouco o cabelo.

"Mas o que é que tu estás a fazer?" perguntou Pedro, irritado. "Se pensas que me seduzes assim, estás muito enganada."

Nesse momento, no corredor, Bernardo assobiou alto, como Camila lhe tinha mandado. Camila sorriu e saltou para cima de Pedro, caindo ambos no chão. Depois, Camila conseguiu virar-se e fazer Pedro ficar em cima dela. Logo de seguida, começou a gritar por socorro.

Vanessa, Mariana, Bernardo e Sónia ouviram os gritos e correram todos para a sala. Vanessa abriu a porta e todos olharam para lá, vendo Camila, que parecia debater-se.

"Socorro! Ele quer violar-me!" gritou ela.

Pedro afastou-se rapidamente, atordoado. Camila é que se tinha agarrado a ele e não o contrário. Os outros entraram na sala de aula.

"Tu! Seu violador!" gritou Bernardo.

"Não! É mentira! Ela é que se atirou para cima de mim e rasgou a roupa. Eu não fiz nada." defendeu-se Pedro.

Todos olharam para Camila, que se levantava, chorando lágrimas de falsidade e com as roupas rasgadas.

"Olha para o estado dela!" gritou Vanessa. "Pedro, como é que tu foste capaz de fazer isto? Eu já sabia que tu te atiravas a todas as raparigas, mas tentar violar a Camila? Seu porco!"

Vanessa e Mariana aproximaram-se de Camila, que continuou a chorar. Camila sempre achara que daria uma boa actriz. Bernardo quase se atirou para cima de Pedro, para o esmurrar, mas Sónia impediu-o.

"Eu não fiz nada. Não fiz." disse Pedro.

"Parvalhão! Cobarde, a atacar assim uma rapariga!" gritou Bernardo.

"Cala-te!" exclamou Sónia, empurrando-o. "Não ofendas o Pedro! Se ele diz que não fez nada, então eu acredito nele."

"Ora, mas tu és cega ou quê?" perguntou Mariana. "Olha para a coitada da Camila. Ela está uma lástima. O Pedro tentou abusar dela."

"Eu não fiz nada disso! Ela é que rasgou as suas roupas, saltou para cima de mim e começou a gritar." disse Pedro.

"Mentiroso. Ele quis fazer-me mal." mentiu Camila.

"Calma, agora vai ficar tudo bem." disse Vanessa, tentando acalmar Camila. "Pedro, tu és uma pessoa detestável."

"Como é que não acreditas em mim, Vanessa? Eu sou o teu namorado!"

"Eras! Achas que eu quero ter alguma coisa com um violador? Está tudo acabado entre nós. Camila, temos de ir à polícia denunciar o Pedro. Ou melhor, Mariana, vai chamar os funcionários e a polícia."

"Está bem." disse Mariana, correndo para a porta.

Sónia aproximou-se e barrou-lhe o caminho.

"Calminha aí, minha menina. Olhem lá, mas vocês estão todos parvos? A Camila é a pessoa mais sonsa e atiradiça que eu conheço. Ela é uma falsa e estúpida. Ela não é ingénua ao ponto de deixar o Pedro fazer-lhe isto. Aliás, é muito mais provável ela ter tentado violar o Pedro do que o contrário." disse Sónia.

"Ela andava sempre atrás de mim, a tentar seduzir-me, mas eu nunca quis nada com ela." disse Pedro.

"Vêem? Eu acho que a Camila fez isto só para chamar as atenções. Se o Pedro tivesse querido alguma coisa com ela, ela aceitava logo, porque é uma vadia. Nem era preciso ninguém querer abusar dela."

"Malvada!" exclamou Camila, continuando a chorar lágrimas de falsidade. "És tão má como ele."

"Eu vou chamar a polícia." disse Mariana.

"Sim, este porco vai preso." disse Bernardo.

"Mas eu não fiz nada!" exclamou Pedro.

"Eu não quero que isto seja reportado à polícia." disse Camila.

"Mas ele tem de pagar pelo que fez." disse Vanessa.

"Já disse que não quero isto reportado à polícia!" exclamou Camila. "Não quero que isto se espalhe, ouviram?"

"E vais deixá-lo escapar impune?" perguntou Bernardo.

"Ele nunca mais se vai atrever a fazer isto a ninguém, senão aí então eu denuncio-o. Mas não quero o meu nome envolvido em nada disto. Os meus pais são ricos e isto iria logo chamar a atenção. Nunca quero que me olhem como uma coitadinha, nem nada disso. Por favor, façam o que eu peço." pediu Camila.

Mariana, Bernardo e Vanessa entreolharam-se e concordaram, enquanto Sónia se aproximava de Pedro.

"Está bem. Não vamos contar a ninguém o que se passou, mas isso não muda o que sabemos." disse Vanessa. "Pedro, serás sempre um violador. E estaremos de olho em ti."

Vanessa tirou o seu casaco para cobrir Camila e as duas, seguidas de Mariana, saíram da sala de aula. Bernardo encarou Pedro.

"Se te voltares a aproximar da Camila, vais ver o que te acontece." ameaçou ele, antes de sair da sala de aula também.

Pedro sentou-se numa das cadeiras.

"Como é que pode ser? Eu não fiz nada! Estou a ser acusado injustamente." disse ele.

"Eu sei. Acredito em ti." disse Sónia. "Aquela Camila não me engana. Ela é uma falsa. Tu não quiseste nada com ela e ela vingou-se. É doida."

"Os outros agora pensam que eu sou um violador." disse Pedro.

"Mas eu sei que não és. E tu também sabes. Havemos de arranjar maneira de provar a tua inocência." disse Sónia.

"E a Vanessa não acreditou em mim... não hesitou em acusar-me. Nem me deu o benefício da dúvida."

"Essa é outra sonsa. Ela nunca gostou verdadeiramente de ti. Se te acusou logo, foi porque nunca confiou verdadeiramente em ti. Mas eu confio." disse Sónia.

Sónia ainda pensou frisar que continuava a gostar de Pedro, mas achou que a altura não era a melhor.

"Vamos embora. Já não estamos aqui a fazer nada." disse Sónia. "Reage, Pedro. Tu estás inocente. Nós havemos de encurralar a Camila e fazê-la confessar que foi tudo mentira."

Mariana e Vanessa levaram Camila até à casa de banho e conseguiram ajeitá-la, para que não se notasse muito o que tinha acontecido, ou melhor, o que Camila tinha feito para fingir que tinha quase sido violada.

"Obrigada, meninas." disse Camila. "O Pedro quase me violou, mas vocês apareceram no momento certo."

"Devias tê-lo denunciado." disse Mariana.

"Achei melhor não. Agora quero esquecer o assunto." disse Camila.

Vanessa e Mariana acenaram afirmativamente, enquanto Camila sorria por dentro.

"_Enfim, agora o Pedro não vai querer nada comigo, mas é bem feito que lhe tenha feito isto. É vingança por me ter rejeitado. Agora perdeu a Vanessa e os outros pensam que ele é um violador. E talvez eu continue com a minha vingança..."_

**E assim termina este capítulo. Camila chegou para criar confusão e conseguiu separar Pedro e Vanessa. Agora Pedro tem sobre si a fama de violador e Vanessa não acredita nele. Será que Camila irá ser desmascarada? Voltarão Pedro e Vanessa a namorar? Não percam o próximo capítulo.**


	5. Chantagem

**Capítulo 5: Chantagem**

Camila foi para casa e Mariana acabou por levar Vanessa até à sua casa. Já no quarto de Mariana, Vanessa começou a chorar, enquanto a amiga a tentava consolar.

"Como é que o Pedro pôde fazer aquilo?" perguntou Vanessa, entre soluços.

"Calma, Vanessa. Sei que ficaste decepcionada, mas... bem, ninguém imaginava que o Pedro fosse um violador." disse Mariana.

"Eu sabia que ele acabaria por olhar para outras raparigas, mas nunca pensei que ele fizesse algo deste género. Nunca devia ter aceitado namorar com ele." disse Vanessa.

"Sabes... isso é verdade. Como é que tu namoras com uma pessoa em quem não confias?" perguntou Mariana.

"Tens razão... eu vou esquecer o que sinto pelo Pedro. Aliás, nem sei bem o que sinto... primeiro eu não gostava nada dele, depois achei que gostava... agora não sei, mas vou esquecê-lo."

"Sim. Há-de aparecer alguém que goste mesmo de ti e te mereça." disse Mariana.

Vanessa secou as lágrimas e olhou para a amiga.

"Obrigada Mariana. Obrigada por me apoiares. Não sei o que faria sem ti." disse Vanessa.

Mariana sorriu e sentiu o seu coração disparar. Quase decidiu declarar-se a Vanessa, mas depois acabou por pensar melhor. Aquela não era a melhor altura. Mais tarde, talvez.

No bar 48 horas, Laura estava a trabalhar, sem saber de nada do que se tinha passado no colégio. Samuel tinha acabado de receber uma chamada e estava pensativo. Laura hesitou, mas aproximou-se.

"Samuel, passa-se alguma coisa?" perguntou Laura.

"Não é nada de especial..."

"Oh, vá lá, podes contar-me tudo."

"Bem, é que a minha ex-namorada vai para fora durante uns meses."

"E daí?" perguntou Laura. "Se vocês já não são namorados... não me digas que ainda gostas dela!"

Laura quase entrou em pânico. Agora que estava mais próxima de Samuel, não queria uma ex-namorada dele no caminho.

"Eu já não estou apaixonado por ela, mas como ela vai para o estrangeiro, vou ter de ser eu a cuidar da nossa filha." explicou Samuel.

"F-filha?! Que filha?!" exclamou Laura, confusa.

"Não te disse? Bem, quando eu tinha perto de vinte anos... conheci uma rapariga. Passámos uma noite juntos, ela engravidou e pronto, nasceu a Inês, a nossa filha. Eu e a Bruna, a minha ex-namorada, ainda tentámos ficar juntos, mas não durou muito tempo. A Inês ficou a viver com a mãe e agora como a Bruna vai para o estrangeiro, vou ter eu de tomar conta da Inês, mas não sei se sou capaz de tomar conta de uma criança de cinco anos. Quer dizer, acho que consigo, mas nunca a tive comigo durante muito tempo. Vai ser uma grande responsabilidade."

Laura ainda estava chocada com a revelação de que Samuel tinha uma filha.

"Então eu estou aqui a trabalhar há mais de um mês e tu só agora é que dizes que tens uma filha?" perguntou Laura, irritada.

"Er... porque é que havia de te dizer? És minha empregada... não costumo andar para aí a falar dos meus problemas."

"Argh, tu não percebes nada." disse Laura, afastando-se para ir atender um cliente.

"Huh? Mas o que é que foi isto? Bolas, as mulheres são mesmo complicadas. Nunca estão satisfeitas e nem sequer percebo porque é que ela parece aborrecida." disse Samuel, coçando a cabeça.

Longe dali, Vanessa voltou para a sua casa, onde já estavam à sua espera para jantar. Os quatro sentaram-se à mesa e começaram a comer.

"Amanhã o André já disse que vai ao colégio." disse Fernanda. "Já está a recuperar."

"Já consigo andar melhor, mas acho que devia ficar em casa." disse André.

"Não queres é fazer nenhum, André. Mas amanhã vais ao colégio e depois logo se vê." disse Fernanda. "Não é, Álvaro? Apoia-me, homem."

"Sim, querida. André, a tua mãe tem razão. Amanhã vais ao colégio. Se achares que ainda estás mal depois de passares lá o dia nas aulas, logo se vê o que fazemos." disse Álvaro.

"Vanessa, querida, o que se passa? Estás muito calada e pareces triste." perguntou Fernanda.

"Ah, não é nada. Não se passa nada." mentiu Vanessa.

"Cá para mim, são problemas com o namorado." disse André.

"E o que é que tu tens a ver com isso? Está mas é calado." disse Vanessa, zangada, levantando-se da mesa e saindo dali.

"Parece que eu acertei." disse André.

"Oh, mas o que se estará a passar?" perguntou Fernanda. "O Pedro parece tão bom rapaz."

"Pois é. Até me arranjou emprego e tudo." disse Álvaro. "Fernanda, devias ir falar com a Vanessa, para ver se ela te conta o que se está a passar."

"Sim, vou fazer isso." disse Fernanda, levantando-se da mesa e dirigindo-se ao quarto de Vanessa.

Fernanda foi até ao quarto de Vanessa e viu que Vanessa se tinha sentado na cama e estava silenciosa. Fernanda aproximou-se da filha.

"Querida, o que é que se passou entre ti e o Pedro? Vocês fazem um casal tão bonito. Zangaram-se?"

"Sim, mas não quero falar disso, mãe. Eu e o Pedro não temos mais nada um com um outro." respondeu Vanessa.

"Mas como é que acabam assim? Ele fez algo de grave?"

"Muito grave, mas não te vou contar, mãe. Por favor, respeita o meu silêncio. Preciso de estar sozinha agora."

Fernanda acenou afirmativamente.

"Está bem querida, mas se precisares de alguma coisa, já sabes que eu estou sempre aqui para te ajudar e apoiar." disse Fernanda, saindo de seguida do quarto.

Pouco depois, Sónia, que estava no seu quarto, estava ao telefone com Laura. A princípio, Sónia tinha pensado não falar nada sobre o que tinha acontecido com Pedro e Camila, mas Laura era sua amiga, Sónia confiava nela e precisava de desabafar.

"Que horror." disse Laura. "Será que o Pedro não é mesmo culpado, Sónia?"

"Claro que não! Aquela vaca estúpida da Camila é que é a culpada. Ela é que se atirou a ele e montou aquele esquema todo, tenho a certeza. Mas eu hei-de desmascará-la, podes ter a certeza." disse Sónia, decidida.

"Espero bem que consigas. Se o Pedro está inocente, coitado, imagino como se deverá estar a sentir. Olha, já agora, tenho uma novidade sobre o Samuel para te contar..."

Laura contou a Sónia que Samuel tinha uma filha e que a criança ia viver com ele.

"Uma filha? Laura, tu esquece já esse rapaz. Não basta ele ser pobre, sem estudos e ainda por cima com uma filha? Tu podes arranjar muito melhor."

"Será? Não sei... mas eu gosto dele. E se calhar eu até me dou bem com a filha dele, quem sabe. Além disso, ela não vive normalmente com ele, por isso, passados uns meses vai-se embora." disse Laura. "E eu vou poder, finalmente, conquistar o Samuel."

Longe da casa de Sónia, Bernardo estava na sua casa, mais precisamente no seu quarto, a pensar.

"_A Camila fez-me ir chamar a Vanessa com uma mentira... e depois voltámos para a sala e aconteceu aquilo... ei! Espera lá! Porque é que ela me iria mandar chamar a Vanessa se não houvesse alguma coisa que ela tivesse planeado? Sim, já percebi! A Camila enganou-me!" pensou Bernardo, irritado. "Ela planeou tudo para a Vanessa a apanhar naquela situação. O Pedro não a tentou violar. A Camila fez aquilo... bem, não sei exactamente porquê, mas segundo a Sónia, foi por vingança. Ah, aquela cabra vai ver! Ninguém me engana e fica a rir-se! Hum, espera lá, mas eu agora sei que foi tudo um plano... e posso denunciar a Camila... ah, que maravilha. Ela agora está nas minhas mãos."_

Bernardo sorriu, pensando já na possibilidade.

"_Sempre gostei da palavra chantagem. Vamos lá ver como é que a chantagem resulta na prática." pensou ele._

Noutra ponta da cidade, Bernardete estava na sua casa, a falar ao telefone com o professor Artur.

"Pois é, o cd já está em andamento e dentro de pouco tempo vai estar nas lojas. E já me convidaram para ir a um programa de televisão na semana que vem, para eu apresentar a música." disse Bernardete, sorrindo.

"Ainda bem. E o nosso jantar? Quando é que marcamos?" perguntou o professor.

"Ah, eu agora ando muito ocupada. Vai ter de ficar para depois. Agora tenho uma carreira para gerir e pensar. Estou a treinar a coreografia das Chouriças da Paixão."

"Bernardete... sinceramente, já não estou a gostar nada da ideia de se tornar famosa. Dantes falava mais comigo, aceitava ir beber café... enfim, agora está sempre ocupada e não me liga nenhuma." queixou-se Artur. "Eu ajudei-a a conseguir gravar o cd, indo à editora, mas nem assim me dá valor nenhum."

"Ora professor, também não seja egoísta."

"Eu? Eu só queria passar algum tempo com uma pessoa... que aprecio, ora bolas. Ora, sabe uma coisa, passe bem. E se algum dia arranjar tempo na sua vida tão preenchida, pode ligar-me, se quiser." disse o professor, irritado.

O professor Artur desligou o telefone, deixando Bernardete espantada com a situação.

"Ah, o professor desligou-me o telefone na cara! Que descaramento... eu agora tenho de me preocupar com a minha carreira e não tenho tempo. Se ele não entende isso, então é porque não é um amigo verdadeiro." disse Bernardete.

De seguida, Bernardete foi ensaiar mais uma vez a sua coreografia da música Chouriças da Paixão.

No dia seguinte, o pai de Vanessa e André foi pôr os dois filhos ao colégio de carro, pois André ainda não estava em condições de andar desde a sua casa até ao colégio.

"André, comporta-te e presta atenção às aulas. Até logo." disse Álvaro, arrancando e indo embora.

"Queres que vá contigo até à tua sala de aula?" perguntou Vanessa.

"Não. Não preciso que venhas atrás de mim. Até logo."

André afastou-se e Vanessa encolheu os ombros, indo de seguida até à sua sala de aula. Quando lá chegou, faltavam ainda dez minutos para as aulas começarem. Mariana já estava sentada numa das mesas, a desenhar, enquanto Laura e Sónia estavam a conversar. Vanessa foi sentar-se perto da amiga.

"Olá Vanessa. Estás a sentir-te melhor hoje?" perguntou Mariana, preocupada.

"Sim, agora estou. Mas não sei como me vou sentir quando olhar para o Pedro mais uma vez." respondeu Vanessa.

Um minuto depois, Camila entrou na sala e Vanessa e Mariana levantaram-se, indo até ela.

"Como é que tu estás, Camila?" perguntou Mariana.

"Eu vou conseguir superar isto." disse Camila, de modo teatral.

"Podes contar connosco para te apoiar." disse Vanessa. "Sabes, a principio não gostei muito de ti, mas não merecias que uma coisa nojenta daquelas te fosse acontecer. O Pedro devia era estar preso."

"Meninas, obrigada pelo apoio, mas eu não quero falar mais nesse assunto." disse Camila.

No entanto, Sónia e a Laura levantaram-se e foram até ela.

"Então Camila, como é que tu estás? Exausta depois daquela gritaria falsa? Deve ter sido complicado fingires que estavas a ser violada, heim? Olha que tu davas uma boa actriz." disse Sónia, de modo gelado.

"Cala-te, sua parva. Eu quase fui violada. Respeita isso." disse Camila, furiosa.

"Ora, tu não foste violada, nem quase violada! O Pedro não fez nada. Ele é a vítima no meio disto tudo. Tu é que és uma cabra sem vergonha! Mas eu hei-de desmascarar-te e depois vais ser humilhada por todos!"

"Ah, cala-te sua vaca vaidosa!"

Sónia ficou vermelha de fúria e no momento seguinte saltou para cima de Camila, começando a puxar-lhe os cabelos. Camila gritou e começou a tentar bater em Sónia. As duas caíram no chão e continuaram a lutar.

"Dá-lhe Sónia!" gritou Laura, entusiasmada. "Mostra a essa parva quem é que manda aqui!"

"Parem com isso!" exclamou Mariana, horrorizada.

"Meninas, parem!" exclamou Vanessa, tentando separá-las.

Nesse momento apareceu Bernardo e conseguiu afastar Sónia de Camila.

"Parem com isso. Vocês não são nenhumas selvagens." disse Bernardo.

"Hunf, vais ver o que é bom para a tosse." disse Sónia, olhando para Camila. "A verdade vem sempre ao de cima, não te esqueças."

"Ora, está calada!" gritou Camila. "Eu é que sou a vítima no meio disto tudo."

Camila fingiu começar a chorar, o que fez com que Mariana e Vanessa ficassem com pena dela e lançassem olhares frios a Sónia.

As aulas começaram pouco depois. O professor Artur estava bastante mal humorado. Pedro não apareceu nas aulas. Depois das aulas terminarem, os alunos começaram a sair da sala de aula, mas Bernardo deteve Camila.

"Querida Camila, temos de falar." disse ele.

"Não temos nada para falar."

"Não? Olha que eu sei umas coisas que tu não queres ver divulgadas." disse Bernardo.

Camila esperou que todos saíssem da sala para depois fechar a porta e encarar Bernardo.

"Do que é que tu estás a falar?" perguntou ela.

"Ora, ainda ontem tu disseste-me para ir atrás da Vanessa quando a aula terminasse e para a trazer de volta à sala. Para quê, perguntei-me eu. Ora, porque tu já tinhas tudo planeado. Querias vingança, como a Sónia disse, de certeza."

"Tu estás completamente enganado." disse Camila.

"Não estou nada. Achas que sou parvo? Até posso ser um bocadinho lento, mas juntei as peças do puzzle e cheguei à conclusão. Eu sei o que fizeste, a Sónia acredita que és uma mentirosa, o Pedro está inocente e contra temos o facto da Vanessa ter voltado para trás porque lhe pedi. Deve estar tão confusa, que nem se lembra que eu lhe disse que o Pedro queria falar com ela, senão ela também poderia juntar as peças e descobrir tudo. E depois, sabes o que acontece?"

Camila cerrou os punhos.

"És acusada. Sabes, o que tu fizeste é um crime, a acusar assim uma pessoa inocente." disse Bernardo, sorrindo. "Se nos juntarmos contra ti, estás feita. E eu sou a peça chave, porque a Sónia não tem provas e eu sou o elo de ligação entre ti e ter ido chamar a Vanessa, o que ilibaria o Pedro."

"Argh, seu... seu estúpido!"

"Estúpida és tu. Agora eu é que sou esperto. E vais fazer tudo o que quiseres, senão a verdade vai ser revelada e vais ter muito a perder."

"Pois eu posso dizer que tu és meu cúmplice e sabias de tudo!"

"Sim, podes dizer isso, mas vê bem que assim estás a admitir o que fizeste, depois é a minha palavra contra a tua e de qualquer forma, vais ficar falada. E os teus paizinhos não iam gostar. Têm empresas de viagens e finanças, não é? Bem, que coisa tão má que seria se o nome deles estivesse espalhado pelos jornais e televisões, não achas?" perguntou Bernardo, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Ora, os teus pais também têm dinheiro. E se tu fores acusado, eles também sofrem."

"E achas que eu estou preocupado com os meus pais? Quero lá saber. Agora, tu é que tens muito a perder. És acusada, ficas com o nome na lama, os teus pais também... o que queres fazer?"

Camila hesitou, sentindo-se impotente e furiosa.

"O que é que tu queres de mim, afinal?"

"Já disse que quero que faças tudo o que eu quiser. A partir de hoje, és a minha escrava pessoal."

"Ora, nem pensar!" gritou Camila.

"Ok, então se calhar vou à polícia. Hum, se calhar é melhor ir primeiro aos jornais." disse Bernardo, começando a caminhar para a porta da sala.

"Espera!" exclamou Camila. "Pronto, não contes nada e eu faço o que tu quiseres."

"Óptimo. Para começar, quero que me elogies. Muitas vezes. E depois, hum... ah, claro, vais ser a minha namorada."

"Namorada? Bolas, tu não podias pedir dinheiro ou algo assim?"

"Os meus pais têm dinheiro, por isso, não é isso que quero." disse Bernardo. "Vá, começa a elogiar-me e vem dar um beijo ao teu novo namorado."

"Argh... está bem. Seu estúpido... quer dizer... lindo e inteligente..."

A contragosto, Camila aproximou-se e beijou Bernardo, que se sentia satisfeito com toda a situação.

Enquanto isso, André estava a sair das suas aulas, quando um colega seu, Márcio, o empurrou e André caiu no chão.

"Eh, que lerdo." disse Márcio, rindo-se. "Andas todo partido e mesmo assim vens ao colégio. Grande parvo."

André levantou-se com dificuldade, enquanto Márcio se aproximava mais. Outros colegas de André olhavam para a cena.

"Levanta-te lá, cabeçudo. E já agora, passa para cá o teu telemóvel."

"Não." disse André, encarando Márcio.

"Não? Ai é? Vais ver!"

Com toda a força, Márcio empurrou André novamente para o chão. Duas colegas de André aproximaram-se rapidamente e ajudaram-no a levantar-se, enquanto Vanessa se aproximava a correr. Vanessa tinha saído da aula e decidira ir buscar o irmão à sua sala, para depois irem os dois até ao portão do colégio, onde a sua mãe os iria buscar.

"André, estás bem?" perguntou ela, olhando para o irmão.

"Estou bem, Vanessa." respondeu André.

Vanessa encarou Márcio.

"Ei rapazito, eu vi-te a empurrares o meu irmão. O que é que pensas que estás a fazer, heim?" perguntou ela, zangada.

"Eu faço o que quiser." disse Márcio. "Tu não és minha mãe para me repreenderes."

"Ora, seu mal-educado!" exclamou Vanessa. "Pois eu vou reportar esta situação à direcção da colégio."

"Ah, faz o que quiseres, feiosa." disse Márcio.

Márcio afastou-se, deixando Vanessa furiosa.

"Isto não vai ficar assim. Anda André, vamos embora. Vamos falar com os pais e fazer uma queixa contra este rapaz."

"Não é preciso." disse André.

"O Márcio é um rufia. Queria roubar o telemóvel do André." disse uma das colegas de André.

"Ai sim? Empurrou-o e queria roubá-lo. Mas ele vai ver."

André e a Vanessa caminharam até ao portão do colégio, onde a mãe deles, Fernanda, os esperava no seu carro, que já era velhote. Ao chegarem lá, Vanessa contou logo à mãe o que tinha acontecido.

"O quê? Mas esse rapaz fez-te isso, André?" perguntou Fernanda, aborrecida.

"Ele já é mau dele próprio, mas como eu ainda não estou muito bem, decidiu que eu era um alvo fácil." disse André.

Vanessa olhou para o portão e viu que Márcio vinha a sair nesse momento, depois de ter passado no bar para ir comprar uma sandes. Vanessa viu o rapaz dirigir-se para a sua mãe, que o esperava.

"Ah, é aquele rapaz." disse Vanessa, apontando para Márcio. "E aquela deve ser a mãe dele."

"Ai sim? Ora bem, então eu vou lá falar com ela. E é já." disse Fernanda, decidida.

"Mãe, não é preciso." disse André.

"É preciso sim. Vocês, venham atrás de mim." disse Fernanda, saindo do carro. "Vamos lá resolver isto. Ninguém se mete com os meus filhos e sai impune, podem ter a certeza."

Fernanda, André e Vanessa caminharam até Márcio e a sua mãe, Micaela, uma mulher alta, loira e que era muito vaidosa.

"Desculpe, você é a mãe deste rapaz?" perguntou Fernanda, dirigindo-se a Micaela.

"Sou sim, porquê?"

"Porque temos um assunto a discutir. O seu filho maltratou o meu filho e tentou roubar-lhe o telemóvel. O que me tem a dizer sobre isto?"

**E assim termina este capítulo, com uma pergunta no ar. O que fará Micaela? Será que o romance entre Laura e Samuel irá acontecer, agora com a chegada da filha de Samuel? E por quanto tempo conseguirá Bernardo chantagear Camila para obter o que quer? No próximo capítulo, mais coisas irão acontecer.**


	6. Declaração de Amor

**Capítulo 6: Declaração de Amor**

"Temos um assunto a discutir. O seu filho maltratou o meu filho e tentou roubar-lhe o telemóvel. O que me tem a dizer sobre isto?"

"O meu filho? Você está maluca ou quê?" perguntou Micaela, indignada. "O meu Márcio e é um anjinho, fique a saber! É muito bem comportado e nunca iria maltratar nem roubar ninguém. O seu filho é que deve ser um marginal e mentiroso ainda por cima."

"O quê?!" gritou Fernanda, furiosa. "Como é que você se atreve?"

"Ora, você está a acusar o meu filho de ser um ladrão e um malvado!"

"Pois eu vi o seu filho a empurrar o meu irmão." disse Vanessa. "E os colegas deles assistiram a tudo e sabem que o seu filho queria roubar o telemóvel ao meu irmão."

"É mentira, mãe." disse Márcio, fazendo-se de vitima. "Eu não fiz nada disso."

"Mentiroso!" exclamou André.

"Chega! Não se atreva a levantar a voz para o Márcio, ouviu?" disse Micaela, abanando a cabeça. "O meu filho pode ter o que quiser. Nós somos muito ricos. Não somos como vocês, que se vê à légua que são uns pobrezinhos quaisqueres. Devem ter andado a roubar para poderem vir para este colégio."

"Na minha casa, são todos muito honestos!" exclamou Fernanda. "Mas que raio de mãe é você, que protege assim o filho de maneira estúpida, sem se preocupar em averiguar as coisas?"

"Eu acredito no que o meu filho diz." disse Micaela. "Tu não roubaste nada, nem foste mau para este rapaz, pois não, Márcio?"

"Claro que não, mamã. Eles estão a mentir. São maus." mentiu Márcio.

"Vêem? Agora deixem-nos em paz!"

"Nem pensar! Eu vou reportar esta situação ao concelho executivo. Há testemunhas e eu quero que tomem medidas. Pensa que isto vai passar em branco, por o seu filho ser rico? Nem pense!" exclamou Fernanda.

"Olhe lá, você é uma pessoa reles e se pensa que vai ganhar alguma coisa com isto, está muito enganada. Volte para a pocilga de onde saiu!"

Vanessa cerrou os punhos, furiosa. André deu um passo em frente, mas logo de seguida, Fernanda avançou e num gesto rápido deu um par de estalos a Micaela.

"Isto é para aprender a não me ofender!" gritou Fernanda.

"Ah, agora vai ver!"

As duas mulheres saltaram uma para cima da outra, caindo no chão e começando a puxar os cabelos uma à outra.

"Bolas, isto já parece a briga da Sónia e da Camila." disse Vanessa, avançando e tentando separar a mãe de Micaela. "Parem!"

Fernanda ainda deu um murro a Micaela e depois afastou-se.

"Sua selvagem!" gritou Micaela. "Isto não fica assim! Eu vou à policia. Márcio, vamos embora!"

Micaela e Márcio apressaram-se a afastar-se, enquanto André se aproximava da mãe.

"Boa mãe! Mostraste-lhe quem é que manda." disse André, sorrindo.

"Foi... uma estupidez." disse Fernanda. "Olhem o que eu fiz, a bater assim numa pessoa. Ela irritou-me e eu não me contive. Mas não o devia ter feito."

Mas Fernanda não teve muito mais tempo para pensar no assunto, porque logo de seguida ouviu-se o barulho de uma colisão. Micaela e Márcio tinham atravessado a passadeira sem olharem e um camião tinha-os abalroado. Logo depois o camião, tinha feito marcha-atrás e tinha-os atropelado outra vez. Logo de seguida tinha andado para a frente e duas motas acabaram por colidir com mãe e filho e por fim uma carroça colidiu com eles também.

"Credo! Que horror!" exclamou Fernanda, pegando logo no telemóvel. "Temos de chamar uma ambulância."

Minutos depois, a ambulância chegou e levou Micaela e Márcio para o hospital, mas acabaram ambos por morrer e ninguém sentiu muito a falta deles. O camião, as motas e a carroça já estavam bem longe por essa altura e não conseguiram ser identificados.

Enquanto isso, Sónia tinha decidido ir a casa de Pedro, pois queria ver como ele estava, já que ele não tinha aparecido no colégio. Depois de passar pelo segurança da porta da mansão, pela empregada que lhe abriu a porta, pelo mordomo e por mais algumas empregadas que andavam a limpar os corredores, Sónia conseguiu chegar ao quarto de Pedro, que estava sentado em cima da sua cama, olhando para o teto.

"Pedro, porque é que não foste ao colégio hoje?" perguntou Sónia, ao entrar no quarto.

Sónia aproximou-se da cama e Pedro olhou para ela.

"Olá Sónia. Ainda bem que apareceste. Estava a sentir-me sozinho, mas também não me apetecia sair de casa." disse Pedro.

"Pedro, por favor, reage. Não podes ficar metido em casa. É por causa daquela estúpida da Camila, não é? Claro que ficaste afectado pelo que aconteceu. Estás a ser acusado injustamente."

"Sim... ninguém acredita em mim. Agora pensam que sou um violador."

"Mas não és." disse Sónia. "E estás enganado. Mesmo que os outros não acreditem em ti, eu acredito. Acredito e vou estar sempre ao teu lado."

"Obrigado Sónia. Se não fosses tu... não sei como é que iria aguentar."

"Pedro, pelo amor de Deus! Reage, bolas! Tu não és um bebé chorão. Se nos unirmos, havemos de provar que aquela cabra da Camila é uma mentirosa." disse Sónia. "Mas sozinha não consigo fazer nada."

"Eu quero provar a minha inocência, mas não sei como."

"Havemos de ter uma ideia." disse Sónia. "E amanhã vais às aulas, ouviste?"

Mais tarde, Sónia voltou para a sua casa. A mãe de Sónia, Linda Maria Sofia Filipa Gomes Melo de Lopes Sousa Rebelo Torres de Reis, estava à sua espera na sala.

"Filha, ainda bem que chegou. Eu estava a ficar preocupada e já sabe que a preocupação faz-me rugas." disse Linda, num sotaque de tia. "Depois ainda vou ter de gastar um dinheirão a fazer plásticas e pôr botox."

"Mami, preciso da sua ajuda." disse Sónia.

"Da minha ajuda? Quer dinheiro? O seu pai pode dar-lhe quanto quiser."

"Não é dinheiro. Preciso de uma ajuda, em termos de ideias." disse Sónia. "É que há uma pessoa muito má, que eu tenho de desmascarar. Essa pessoa fez algo que está a prejudicar outra pessoa, mas não tenho provas."

"Hum... ó rica, nesse caso, tem de arranjar provas."

"Até aí já eu tinha chegado, Mami."

"Faça essa pessoa confessar o que fez. Se quiser contratamos uns brutamontes quaisqueres e dão-lhe porrada. Ou então pode, usando um gravador escondido, fazer a pessoa confessar e fica tudo gravado."

"Um gravador escondido?" perguntou Sónia, pensativa. "Sim, é uma boa ideia. É capaz de resultar. Obrigada Mami, foi uma grande ajuda."

"Eu sei, querida. Sou linda de nome e de beleza e também sou muito esperta." disse Linda, sorrindo.

No dia seguinte, Pedro foi às aulas, que passaram a voar. No final das aulas, Sónia puxou Pedro para um canto do corredor e contou-lhe o plano que tinha pensado na noite anterior.

"Será que vai resultar?" perguntou Pedro, sem grande esperança.

"Não custa tentar. Vamos pôr o plano em prática amanhã." disse Sónia.

Por essa altura, Camila tinha sido puxada por Bernardo para uma sala vazia.

"O que é que tu queres agora?" perguntou Camila, irritada.

"Ei, vê lá como falas com o teu mestre, escrava." disse Bernardo, num tom frio. "Primeiro, quero uns beijos teus. Segundo, vamos às compras. Tenho de comprar roupa nova. E tu vais fazer o favor de pagar tudo."

"O quê? Argh, seu... seu estúpido!"

"Eh, vê lá como falas, senão ainda te vais dar mal." disse Bernardo. "Agora, toca a beijar-me. Já!"

Contrariada, Camila beijou Bernardo. Por essa altura, Laura estava a entrar no bar 48 horas, para mais uma tarde de trabalho.

"Olá Samuel." disse Laura, sorrindo.

"Olá Laura. Olha, sabes, a minha ex-namorada Bruna veio cá logo ao início da tarde e já cá deixou a minha filha Inês." disse Samuel. "Está lá atrás, no escritório, a desenhar."

"Ah, que maravilha ter a pestinha... digo, a querida Inês aqui." disse Laura, com um sorriso falso. "Eu vou lá vê-la, posso?"

"Claro. Vais gostar da Inês. Ela é uma criança muito simpática."

Laura caminhou até ao pequeno escritório do bar. Ia pensando que, apesar da aversão que sentia por Samuel ter uma filha, talvez Inês nem fosse má de toda. Afinal, era uma criança. Ao abrir a porta do escritório, Laura avistou logo uma menina pequena, de cabelo castanho, sentada na cadeira da pequena secretária, desenhando. Inês levantou os olhos para olhar para Laura.

"Olá, eu sou a Laura." disse Laura, aproximando-se da criança. "Sou empregada do teu pai e trabalho aqui em part-time... er, bem, tu nem deves saber o que é part-time. Não importa, eu trabalho aqui."

"Eu sou a Inês."

"Sim, eu sei. O teu pai contou-me. Então Inês, agora vais ser uma boa menina e não vais causar sarilhos, não é?"

"Tu... tu és feia." disse Inês.

"O quê? Eu? Feia? Ora, como é que te atreves, sua peste!" exclamou Laura, irritada.

Inês riu-se.

"Uh, tu és como... a bruxa má das histórias." disse Inês.

"Argh, esta miúda está a irritar-me."

Nesse momento, Samuel apareceu, sorrindo.

"Então, a Inês é um amorzinho de criança, não é?" perguntou ele.

"Oh, sim, um amorzinho de criança. Um docinho..." mentiu Laura, enquanto pensava que seria muito difícil conviver com Inês.

Mais tarde, Bernardete saiu do trabalho e foi à editora Arco-Iris. Filomena recebeu-a, sorrindo.

"O cd já está completamente pronto para o lançamento. Vai ser já na semana que vem." anunciou Filomena.

"Já? Ena, foi tudo muito rápido." disse Bernardete, surpreendida.

"Quando as músicas são boas, as coisas acontecem mais depressa." disse Filomena. "Então, o Artur não veio consigo?"

"Ah, eu e ele... zangámo-nos, mais ou menos."

"A sério? Que pena. Olhe que ele gosta muito de si. Eu conheço o Artur há muito tempo e ele é uma óptima pessoa. Deviam fazer as pazes."

"Tem razão. Tenho de ver se falo com ele."

Mais tarde, Bernardo e Camila saíram do centro comercial. Enquanto Bernardo vinha carregado de sacos de coisas que tinha comprado para si, Camila vinha de braços cruzados, zangada por ter sido ela a pagar tudo.

"Ah, hoje foi uma tarde proveitosa, sim senhor." disse Bernardo, sorrindo. "Escrava, por hoje estás dispensada."

"Bernardo, tu um dia ainda vais pagar por isto. Espero que sejas atropelado por um camião, duas motas e uma carroça, para aprenderes uma lição." disse Camila.

"Não sejas parva. Ser atropelado por um camião, duas motas e uma carroça? Isso não acontece a ninguém."

Se André, Mariana, Márcio e a sua mãe estivessem ali, poderiam ter discordado de Bernardo.

"Adeus escrava. Até amanhã." disse Bernardo, afastando-se.

Camila bufou, furiosa.

"_Aquele Bernardo vai pagar-mas! Eu hei-de arranjar maneira de me vingar dele." pensou Camila. "Tenho de pensar num plano."_

Por essa altura, Mariana e Vanessa estavam na casa de Mariana, a estudar. Enquanto Vanessa se debatia por compreender uma equação que estava a tentar fazer, Mariana tomava coragem, pois tinha decidido declarar-se a Vanessa nessa tarde.

"Não percebo nada disto." queixou-se Vanessa, abanando a cabeça. "Percebes a equação, Mariana?"

"Huh? O que é que disseste?" perguntou Mariana, que não tinha ouvido o que Vanessa tinha dito.

"Mariana, tu estás muito distraída hoje. Passa-se alguma coisa?"

Mariana hesitou e depois acabou por acenar afirmativamente.

"Sim, Vanessa. Eu preciso de ter uma conversa séria contigo." respondeu Mariana.

"Uma conversa séria? Mas passa-se alguma coisa de grave, Mariana?"

"Talvez não seja a melhor altura para isto, mas tenho de te dizer, senão ainda expludo ou algo assim." começou Mariana. "Sabes que nós já somos amigas há muito tempo e sempre fomos inseparáveis."

"Claro que sim. Desde pequenas."

"Pois bem... sabes que eu nunca me tinha apaixonado por ninguém. Fiquei imenso tempo à espera da pessoa por quem o meu coração batesse mais depressa. E essa pessoa realmente apareceu."

"Que bom Mariana! Quem é? Eu conheço?"

"Oh, claro que conheces. Ouve-me Vanessa. Sabes, eu nunca tinha percebido os meus verdadeiros sentimentos, mas quando tu me salvaste de ser atropelada e me salvaste a vida, eu percebi." disse Mariana. Vanessa parecia confusa. "Eu percebi que gostava de ti. E de uma maneira muito mais além da amizade. Estou apaixonada por ti."

Vanessa ficou a olhar para Mariana durante uns segundos, apenas pestanejando e depois abriu a boca de espanto.

"Tu gostas de mim, Mariana? Mas como..."

"Eu acho que o sentimento sempre existiu dentro de mim, mas eu não o reconhecia." disse Mariana. "Mas agora eu sei o que sinto e tinha de to dizer."

"Mariana... eu nunca pensei que sentisses isso por mim. Sempre gostei muito de ti e continuo a gostar, mas não dessa maneira." disse Vanessa, agarrando as mãos da amiga. "Desculpa se te estou a magoar, mas tenho de ser verdadeira contigo."

"Sim, eu sabia que era muito improvável sentires algo por mim, mas tinha de te dizer." disse Mariana, com uma lágrima no canto do olho.

"Mariana, um dia hás-de encontrar alguém que te ame com todo o seu coração, vais ver. Seja rapaz ou rapariga, vai acontecer. E a mim também, que só me calharam namorados estranhos, como o Pedro." disse Vanessa.

"Obrigada Vanessa. Mas... continuas a ser minha amiga, não continuas?"

"Oh, mas claro que sim! Como tu disseste, somos inseparáveis." disse Vanessa, abraçando Mariana. "Pode haver um tsunami, um terramoto ou sermos atropeladas por um camião, duas motas e uma carroça que nunca deixaremos de ser inseparáveis."

Mariana sorriu e abanou a cabeça. Por um lado sentia-se triste por Vanessa não retribuir os seus sentimentos, mas por outro compreendia a situação e Vanessa tinha sido muito compreensiva. Era uma grande amiga e Mariana percebia perfeitamente porque é que se tinha apaixonado por ela.

"_Como a Vanessa diz, hei-de encontrar alguém que goste realmente de mim, com todo o coração." pensou Mariana. "Espero que isso aconteça. Espero mesmo."_

No dia seguinte, Pedro e Sónia iam pôr o seu plano em prática. Depois das aulas terminarem, Camila acabou por ser das últimas a sair da sala de aula e Pedro deteve-a.

"Precisamos de falar." disse ele.

"Acho que não temos nada para falar, Pedrocas."

"Temos muito coisa para falar." disse Pedro, de forma firme, agarrando o braço de Camila. "E vamos falar. Não tens escolha."

Todos saíram da sala de aula e Sónia fechou a porta, ficando à espera no corredor. Camila soltou o braço e encarou Pedro.

"O que é que foi, paspalho?" perguntou Camila.

"Tu ainda perguntas? Tu fingiste que eu te queria violar e agora algumas pessoas pensam que eu sou um violador." disse Pedro, zangado.

"Não sei do que estás a falar..."

"Ora, só estamos aqui os dois. Como da outra vez. Vais pôr-te a gritar novamente, é?" perguntou Pedro.

"Hunf, acho que não é preciso. Só tiveste o que merecias."disse Camila. "Como é que te atreveste a rejeitar-me? Num nenhum rapaz o tinha feito e por isso, vinguei-me."

"És louca! Tu sabes o que fizeste? Se isto se tivesse espalhado, eu estaria em grandes sarilhos."

"Ora, eu disse a todos para manterem segredo." disse Camila. "Só quis que tu sofresses um pouco."

"E era preciso fingires que tinhas sido violada?"

"Foi o que me ocorreu e achei boa ideia. Resultou. Ficaram quase todos contra ti. Até a tua queridinha Vanessa. Ela não gostava de ti, senão tinha acreditado em ti, tal como a parva da Sónia fez. Até te fiz um favor, a mostrar-te quem realmente gostava de ti."

"Um favor? Se achas isso, és mesmo muito parva. Eu não vou esquecer o que fizeste."

"Não tens provas para me incriminar e dizer que a violação foi toda uma armação." disse Camila, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Vais perder o teu tempo a tentar provar alguma coisa. Agora eu tenho de me ir embora. Adeus."

Camila caminhou para a porta da sala e abriu-a. Sónia apressou-se a esconder-se entre alguns cacifos. Quando Camila já se tinha afastado pelo corredor, Sónia voltou à sala de aula.

"Então, conseguiste gravar tudo?" perguntou ela.

Pedro tirou do bolso o gravador que Sónia lhe tinha dado e carregou num botão que o fez parar de gravar.

"Sim, gravei tudo. Já aqui tenho a prova de que a Camila é uma maluca farsante." disse Pedro, triunfante.

"Óptimo. Amanhã ela vai ser desmascarada."

Por essa altura, Bernardete estava a entrar numa sala de aula, onde o professor Artur estava a terminar de corrigir uns testes. Muitas vezes ficava a corrigi-los numa sala vazia que não iria ser ocupada no próximo tempo de aulas.

"Professor Artur, posso falar consigo?" perguntou Bernardete, entrando na sala de aula.

"Acho que não temos nada para falar, Bernardete. Estou ocupado a corrigir estes testes." disse o professor de forma fria.

"Mas eu tomo só uns minutos..."

"Não tenho tempo. Tal como você não tem tempo para passar comigo e me acusa de ser egoísta. Agora, por favor, vá-se embora."

Bernardete hesitou, mas voltou a sair da sala de aula.

"_Ele está mesmo chateado. Se calhar fui muito bruta quando falei com ele. Ele foi uma das poucas pessoas que me apoiou e eu só pensei na minha carreira... tenho de pensar numa maneira de o compensar." pensou Bernardete._

No bar 48 horas, Samuel tinha pedido a Laura para ir dar uma olhadela em Inês, que estava novamente no pequeno escritório a desenhar. Mesmo contrariada, Laura tinha acedido. Ao chegar lá, verificou que Inês estava calmamente a desenhar.

"_Pestinha irritante." pensou Laura. "Bem... se calhar estou a ser muito malvada, mas eu não tenho jeito com crianças e vê-se logo que a Inês não gosta nada de mim. É melhor ir-me já embora e nem lhe dizer nada."_

"Lara?" perguntou Inês, levantando os olhos do desenho.

"O meu nome é Laura e não Lara." disse Laura. "O que queres?"

"Já transformaste muitos meninos em sapos?"

"O quê? Sapos? De que é que estás a falar?" perguntou Laura, confusa.

"A minha mãe diz que as bruxas têm verrugas e transformam os meninos em sapos. Deves esconder as verrugas com maquilhagem." respondeu Inês. "Mas transformas os meninos em sapos?"

"Achas que sim?" perguntou Laura. "Se eu tivesse esse poder, já tu eras um pequeno sapo verde."

"És malvada." disse Inês.

"Olha que tu não és muito melhor." disse Laura. "Agora cala-te e continua a desenhar. Tenho mais que fazer."

Laura virou costas e voltou para o bar, para atender os clientes, enquanto continuava aborrecida com Inês.

"Então, a Inês está bem?" perguntou Samuel, que estava a preparar umas tostas para uns clientes.

"Ela está muito bem." respondeu Laura. "Acho que até bem demais."

**E termina assim o sexto capítulo. Sónia e Pedro já têm provas para incriminar Camila, Laura e Inês não se entendem e Mariana não teve o seu amor correspondido. No próximo capítulo, mais coisas irão acontecer. Até lá.**


	7. A Verdade

**Capítulo 7: A Verdade**

No dia seguinte, Sónia chegou cedo ao colégio. Entrou na sala de aulas e viu que Mariana já lá estava. Mariana tinha-se levantado cedo e decidira ir para o colégio antes dos outros, para pensar.

"Bom dia." disse Sónia, entrando na sala de aula.

"Ah, bom dia." disse Mariana, despertando dos seus pensamentos.

"Precisa de te pedir uma coisa." disse Sónia.

"Uma coisa? O quê?"

"Quando terminarem as aulas, preciso que faças com que a Vanessa não saia da sala. Tenho uma coisa importante a dizer."

"Não estou a compreender, Sónia." disse Mariana, confusa.

"Nem tens de compreender agora. Apenas te peço que no final das aulas não deixes a Vanessa sair. Digamos que vai haver uma pequena reunião para esclarecimentos."

"Sónia, vê lá o que andas a tramar. Espero que não seja nada para magoar a Vanessa, senão eu vou ficar muito irritada. E olha que se eu me irrito, fico uma fera."

Sónia olhou para Mariana, com o seu ar delicado e frágil e riu-se.

"Não sejas tonta. Olha que se te irritasses não importava nada. Mas não te preocupes que não é nada contra a Vanessa. Não preciso de a atacar. Só não gostava dela por causa do Pedro. Mas a própria Vanessa fez o favor de, por conta própria, afastar o Pedro de si." disse Sónia. "E olha lá, tu não querias conquistar a Vanessa? Agora que ela e o Pedro estão juntos, é a tua oportunidade."

"Eu já me declarei à Vanessa, mas ela não sente o mesmo por mim."

"Pois, já era de esperar. Mas enfim, hás-de encontrar alguém certo para ti. É só uma questão de tempo."

"A Vanessa disse-me o mesmo." disse Mariana. "Mas talvez nunca mais venha a amar ninguém... nem sou muito interessante. Quem é que se iria interessar por mim?"

"Ora, não sejas pateta, rapariga. Vais achar a pessoa especial para ti. Se eu fosse lésbica, não me escapavas."

Mariana arregalou os olhos e depois tanto ela como Sónia começaram a rir-se.

"Caso não tenhas percebido, eu estava a elogiar-te, porque todas as pessoas são interessantes à sua maneira." disse Sónia. Depois pareceu pensativa. "Credo, eu estou a ficar muito boazinha... o amor deu-me a volta à cabeça."

"Obrigada pelo apoio, Sónia."

As aulas passaram rapidamente. No final da última aula, Mariana deteve Vanessa, enquanto Sónia foi ter com Camila e Pedro impediu Bernardo de sair da sala. Laura ficou perto de Sónia.

"Ei, mas o que é isto?" perguntou Bernardo, irritado. "Estão a reter-nos aqui?"

Sónia caminhou até à porta e fechou-a, deixando apenas os sete dentro da sala de aula.

"Eu também quero saber o porquê de estarmos aqui todos reunidos depois das aulas já terem terminado." disse Laura. "A Sónia não me quis dizer nada. Apenas me pediu para esperar. E eu tenho de ir trabalhar."

"Calma. Sentem-se todos, se fazem favor." pediu Sónia.

"Ah, que estupidez é que ela estará a preparar?" perguntou Camila, sentando-se contrariada.

"O que é que tens para dizer afinal, Sónia?" perguntou Vanessa.

Todos pareciam impacientes. Uns porque não sabiam o que Sónia iria dizer ou fazer e Sónia e Pedro porque sabiam exactamente o que iam fazer.

"Estamos aqui todos reunidos porque o Pedro foi acusado de ter tentado violar a Camila." começou Sónia. "Não hesitaram em duvidar dele e a acusá-lo de ser um violador. Eu sempre disse que a Camila era uma mentirosa. E uma grande vaca, já agora."

"Ei!" exclamou Camila, irritada. "Vaca és tu!"

"Cala-te estúpida. Deixa a Sónia falar e insultar, se fazes favor." disse Laura, lançando um olhar gelado a Camila.

"Tu não mandes calar a Camila!" exclamou Bernardo, irritado.

"Calem-se todos!" gritou Pedro, levantando-se, furioso. "O que acontece é que eu fui injustamente acusado de ter tentado violar a Camila, mas tenho provas em como ela é uma fingida e foi tudo uma armação."

Pedro tirou o gravador do bolso.

"Ora oiçam."

Logo de seguida, começou a ouvir-se a conversa que Pedro e Camila tinham tido no dia anterior. Camila foi arregalando os olhos e tentou levantar-se, mas Laura, que agora estava ao pé dela, não a deixou. Mariana e Vanessa foram abrindo a boca de espanto. Quando Pedro carregou no botão do gravador, depois da conversa gravada ter terminado, olhou para todos.

"E agora, já acreditam que a Camila é uma mentirosa e que eu não lhe fiz nada?" perguntou ele.

"Eu sempre acreditei em ti, Pedro." disse Sónia, sorrindo-lhe.

"Eu... estava enganada. Tão enganada." disse Vanessa.

"A Camila enganou-nos a todos." disse Mariana, virando-se para Camila. "Como é que pudeste armar uma coisa destas?"

"Ora, não têm o direito de me julgar! Eu faço o que quero!" gritou Camila, empurrando Laura para longe de si. "Ouviram? Faço o que quero!"

"Pois o Pedro agora deve ir à polícia fazer queixa de ti, para pagares pelo que fizeste!" exclamou Sónia.

"É o que ela merece." disse Laura.

"Eh, esperem lá, agora lembrei-me de uma coisa." disse Mariana. "Isto foi tudo uma armação da Camila, mas eu, a Sónia, o Bernardo e a Vanessa voltámos à sala de aula porque o Bernardo foi chamar a Vanessa a dizer que o Pedro queria falar com ela."

"Eu não pedi nada para falar com ela nessa altura." disse Pedro.

"Ah, mas isso quer dizer que o Bernardo estava a mentir." disse Mariana. "E que inventou aquilo para a Vanessa voltar de novo à sala. Quando ela voltou, encontrou a Camila a fazer o seu teatrinho, como se estivesse a ser violada. Isto quer dizer que o Bernardo foi cúmplice da Camila."

Todos olharam para Bernardo, que tinha ficado subitamente pálido.

"Eu sou inocente!" exclamou ele. "Realmente eu menti, sim, mas foi a Camila que me pediu que o fizesse e não me deu uma explicação. Eu não fazia ideia que ela ia fingir que tinha sido violada. Aliás, naquela altura eu até pensei mesmo que o Pedro a tinha querido violar."

"Ah, quer dizer, uma pessoa pede-te assim para mentires, não te dá uma explicação e tu fazes o que ela pede?" perguntou Laura, desconfiada.

"Não acreditem nele." disse Camila. "É tão culpado como eu. Ele sabia de tudo."

"Mentirosa!" gritou Bernardo, furioso. "Estás a mentir!"

Camila pensava que, se tinha sido desmascarada, não ia pagar por tudo sozinha. Na altura Bernardo não soubera o que ela pretendera fazer, mas quando descobrira a verdade tinha-a chantageado, por isso agora merecia o pior que lhe pudesse acontecer.

"Vocês os dois têm de pagar pelo que fizeram." disse Vanessa.

"Sim, Pedro, vamos à polícia denunciá-los." disse Sónia.

"Não! Estão a acusar-me injustamente. Não quero ir preso, nem pagar uma multa ou o que quer que seja." disse Bernardo.

"Vão arruinar a minha vida." disse Camila, furiosa.

"Ai sim? E não pensaste que isto podia arruinar a minha, se se viesse a saber, mesmo sendo mentira?" perguntou Pedro. "Tu és desprezível Camila e tu não lhe ficas muito atrás Bernardo."

"Então, vamos à polícia já, Pedro." insistiu Sónia.

"Camila, Bernardo, eu tenho uma proposta a fazer-vos." disse Pedro. "Eu não vos denuncio à polícia com duas condições."

"Que condições?" perguntou Camila.

"Primeiro, vocês vão começar a ser bem comportados, não causar problemas ou eu conto tudo. Têm de deixar de aborrecer toda a gente e principalmente pararem de fazer coisas deste tipo, que podem estragar a vida de uma pessoa. Segundo, vão os dois inscrever-se para irem fazer voluntariado e ajudarem pessoas desfavorecidas, pelo menos durante três meses. Acho que isso só vos vai fazer bem."

"O quê?" perguntou Camila. "Ajudar os desgraçadinhos?"

"É isso ou um processo contra vocês na justiça. Como é que vai ser?" perguntou Pedro.

"Eu aceito as tuas condições. Qualquer coisa é melhor a meter-me em sarilhos com a polícia." respondeu Bernardo.

"E tu, badalhoca, o que é que decides?" perguntou Sónia. "Olha que o Pedro está a ser muito bonzinho. Se fosse eu a decidir, fazia de tudo para ficares algum tempo numa cela, a apodreceres."

"Hunf, parece que não tenho muita escolha." disse Camila. "Eu aceito."

"Óptimo." disse Pedro. "Vêm os dois comigo agora. Vamos inscrever-vos já num centro para fazerem voluntariado. E lembrem-se que vamos estar todos de olhos postos em vocês. Se saírem da linha, eu denuncio-vos e tenho muitas testemunhas e a gravação como prova."

Camila e Bernardo pareciam bastante aborrecidos, mas acenaram afirmativamente.

"Eu tenho de ir trabalhar. Já estou atrasada." disse Laura. "Mas vocês façam o que o Pedro disse, ouviram? Até amanhã, pessoal."

Laura saiu apressadamente da sala.

"Parece que te devemos um pedido de desculpas." disse Mariana, aproximando-se de Pedro. "Desculpa ter duvidado de ti."

"Estás desculpada, Mariana." disse Pedro.

"Obrigada."

Vanessa aproximou-se de Pedro.

"Pedro, eu... desculpa-me. Eu devia ter confiado em ti, mas..."

"Podias devias Vanessa. A minha própria namorada não hesitou em acusar-me de ser um violador. Nem quiseste ouvir-me, nem nada. Acusaste-me e deixaste-me de lado." disse Pedro, magoado.

"Eu sei que fiz mal. Mas eu fiquei abalada e quando pensei que eras um violador fui-me abaixo. Fiquei destroçada..."

"Mais fiquei eu, que estava a ser acusado injustamente." disse Pedro.

"Pedro, perdoa-me. Vamos esquecer isto e voltar a namorar. Prometo nunca mais duvidar de ti."

Sónia cerrou os punhos, zangada, mas não disse nada, esperando uma reacção de Pedro. Pedro respirou fundo e abanou a cabeça.

"Não, Vanessa. Eu desculpo-te, mas não esqueço. Tu não confiaste em mim e isso criou uma barreira entre nós. Isso não vai desaparecer por mais tempo que passe. Já estava tudo acabado entre nós, desde o dia em que me acusaste injustamente e vai continuar assim. Podemos até ser amigos, mas não mais do que isso."

"Pedro..." começou Vanessa.

"Não insistas mais, por favor." pediu Pedro.

Vanessa baixou a cabeça e não disse mais nada.

"Com esta situação toda, eu percebi quem é que é a pessoa que realmente gosta de mim, me apoia e com quem eu quero ficar." disse Pedro e depois virou-se para Sónia. "Sónia, estiveste sempre a apoiar-me. Desculpa ter-te rejeitado antes."

"Pedro..."

"Aceitas namorar comigo, Sónia?"

"Ai! Aleluia! Ele está a pedir-me em namoro!" exclamou Sónia, fazendo uma dança de alegria. "Claro que aceito. É o que mais quero!"

Sónia atirou-se para o pescoço de Pedro e beijou-o. Bernardo e Camila reviraram os olhos.

"Já não nos bastava o voluntariado, agora ainda temos de estar aqui a vê-los beijar-se." disse Camila, aborrecida.

"É verdade. Que porcaria. Olha lá, queres beijar-me também? Só para não ficarmos aqui a olhar para eles." sugeriu Bernardo.

"O quê? Beijar-te?" perguntou Camila, com desdém. "Podes esperar sentado."

Vanessa olhava para Pedro e Sónia a beijaram-se, com um pouco de mágoa. Mariana pousou-lhe uma mão no ombro.

"Vamos embora, Vanessa. Já não é necessária a nossa presença." disse Mariana.

Vanessa acenou afirmativamente e ambas saíram da sala, enquanto Camila e Bernardo desejavam fazer o mesmo, mas Sónia e Pedro continuavam a beijar-se.

"É pá, já chega!" gritou Camila. "Eu nem me importava que vocês se beijassem até morrerem asfixiados, mas eu e o Bernardo temos mais coisas que fazer."

Sónia e Pedro quebraram o beijo e sorriram um ao outro.

"Bem, tenho de levar o Bernardo e a Camila até ao centro de voluntariado." disse Pedro.

"Ah, eu vou contigo. Vai ser muito giro ver a Camila a voluntariar-se para ajudar alguém." disse Sónia, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Camila e Bernardo foram levados por Pedro e Sónia até ao centro de voluntariado e mesmo contrariados, tiveram de se voluntariar.

Por essa altura, Laura já estava no bar a trabalhar. Samuel, que tinha ido levar dois cafés a uns clientes, aproximou-se dela.

"Laura, eu estava a pensar numa coisa. No domingo o bar só abre à tarde e temos a manhã livre. Estava a pensar se não gostarias de vir comigo e a Inês, dar uma volta no parque?" perguntou Samuel, sorrindo.

"Uma volta no parque? Parece-me bem." respondeu Laura.

"Boa. Então fica combinado."

Laura acenou afirmativamente. Ao menos agora ia sair com Samuel, mesmo tendo de levar a pestinha Inês atrás deles.

"_Bem, posso sempre mandar-lhe milho para cima, a ver se os pombos a atacam." pensou Laura. "Ah, que estupidez. Eu nunca ia fazer isso. Não sou má. Mas aquela miúda irrita-me..."_

Algum tempo depois, Camila, Bernardo, Pedro e Sónia estavam a sair do centro do centro de voluntariado.

"Agora já sabem, a partir de amanhã começam a fazer voluntariado. Primeiro a separar os bens alimentares, depois a ajudarem com as refeições e talvez mais tarde passem a fazer voluntariado no hospital." disse Pedro.

"Isto só vos vai fazer bem." disse Sónia.

"Pois, que maravilha." disse Bernardo, nada animado.

"Hunf, daqui a pouco ainda esperam que eu e o Bernardo vos vamos agradecer por isto." disse Camila.

"Deviam agradecer por o Pedro não ter ido fazer queixa vossa à polícia. Mas isso seria pedir demais. Enfim, comportem-se." disse Sónia.

Ela e Pedro foram embora. Bernardo suspirou.

"Bolas, logo agora que a minha chantagem estava a correr bem. Ainda nem sequer te tinha chantageado para fazeres sexo comigo." disse Bernardo, desanimado.

"Ai querias chantagear-me para eu fazer sexo contigo?" perguntou Camila, de modo delicado. "Não seja por isso. Vamos já para um hotel."

Mesmo surpreendido, Bernardo deixou-se ser conduzido até um hotel luxuoso, onde Camila arranjou um quarto. Mal entraram no quarto, Bernardo beijou-a.

"Calminha garanhão." disse Camila, sorrindo. "Isto vai ser muito bom, mas eu quero concretizar uma fantasia minha."

"Hum, tudo bem. Faço o que quiseres."

"Óptimo. Sempre quis amarrar um homem à cama e ter sexo selvagem. Alinhas nisso?"

Bernardo concordou sem hesitar. Camila mandou-o despir-se até ficar só em boxers. De seguida, Bernardo deitou-se na cama e Camila achou alguns lenços coloridos na casa de banho. Lenços esses que eram suficientemente fortes para amarrarem Bernardo à cama.

Com rapidez e perícia, Camila amarrou as mãos e pés de Bernardo.

"E agora, vamos pôr-te uma venda. Vai ser fenomenal. Vais sentir tudo a dobrar." disse Camila.

"Ena, nunca tinha feito isto, mas parece-me que vai ser óptimo." disse Bernardo, entusiasmado.

Logo de seguida, Camila vendou-o.

"Agora, eu vou num instante à casa de banho perfumar-me. Não demoro nada. Vai ser o melhor sexo que já tiveste." disse Camila, numa voz sedutora.

Mas logo depois, Camila, muito sorrateiramente abriu a porta do quarto e saiu sem fazer barulho, fechando a porta atrás de si. Dois minutos depois, estava a sair do hotel.

"Camila? Estás a demorar muito. Camila? Diz qualquer coisa." pediu Bernardo.

E durante meia hora, Bernardo esperou e esperou, até que começou a gritar por socorro e acabou por aparecer o gerente do hotel para o libertar. Camila chegou a casa sorridente.

"_Ah, gostava de ter lá ficado para ver como é que o Bernardo se safou." pensou Camila, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Deve ter sido uma vergonha. É muito bem feito por ter-me chantageado."_

Passaram-se duas semanas. Sónia e Pedro estavam juntos e felizes. Os pais de Pedro gostavam muito mais de Sónia do que Vanessa e achavam que ela era a rapariga certa para o filho.

Laura e Samuel estavam mais próximos, mas Inês sabia disso e começara a implicar com Laura mesmo à frente de Samuel. Na ida ao parque, enquanto estavam perto do lago, Inês chocou de propósito com Laura, o que fez com que Laura caísse no lago, ficando toda molhada e furiosa também.

Vanessa tinha decidido que por uns tempos iria ficar sozinha, esquecer Pedro e talvez um dia se viesse a apaixonar por outro rapaz. Mariana continuava a sonhar com o dia em que ia encontrar a sua cara-metade.

Fernanda, a mãe de Vanessa, tinha conseguido arranjar emprego numa florista e estava muito contente. O professor Artur ainda não tinha feito as pazes com Bernardete, enquanto Bernardete tinha já lançado o seu cd, que estava a ser um sucesso.

Bernardo tinha ficado furioso por ter ficado preso à cama do hotel e ter passado uma vergonha, por isso decidiu vingar-se e enquanto estavam todos na aula de educação física, Bernardo conseguiu entrar no balneário feminino e roubou as roupas de Camila. Porém, as outras raparigas acabaram por lhe conseguirem arranjar alguma roupa até ela voltar à sua casa.

Claro que Camila não tardou a perceber que tinha sido Bernardo o responsável por aquilo e aí começou uma guerra entre os dois. Camila pôss pimenta na roupa de Bernardo, enquanto ele estava também numa aula de educação física. Bernardo pegou fogo ao cacifo de Camila e os dois contrataram capangas para baterem um no outro, mas à última da hora, escaparam-se.

E agora, o acontecimento mais falado da cidade era o primeiro concerto de Bernardete, que iria ser nessa noite. Todos estavam muito entusiasmados com a ideia. Na casa da família de Vanessa, todos queriam ir ao concerto.

"Vai ser muito giro, tenho a certeza." disse Fernanda. "Se calhar ainda vai ser mais famosa que o Toni Parreira."

"As Chouriças da Paixão. Ah, que titulo inspirador." disse Álvaro, sorrindo.

"Vocês estão é todos lerdos. Eu acho que o concerto não vai ser nada de especial, mas enfim, posso estar enganado." disse André.

"E tu que não fosses do contra. O concerto vai ser um sucesso, tenho a certeza. E temos de aproveitar, que este é grátis."

"Quem diria que a auxiliar de educação do nosso colégio se ia tornar numa cantora." disse André. "Parece que tudo pode acontecer."

A noite chegou rapidamente. O concerto ia dar-se no centro da cidade e quando Vanessa, a sua família e Mariana, que os vinha a acompanhar, lá chegaram já lá estavam muitas pessoas.

"Toda a gente quer ouvir a Bernardete a cantar." disse Mariana, sorrindo. "Eu já comprei o cd."

"Eu também comprei. Estou sempre a ouvi-lo." disse Fernanda. "E no final do concerto, quero um autógrafo."

Pouco depois, Laura e Samuel chegaram, trazendo consigo Inês, que parecia muito animada.

"A mamã nunca me tinha levado a um concerto." disse Inês.

"Vais gostar." disse Samuel, sorrindo. "Vamos divertir-nos muito."

"Pois, vai ser uma barrigada de divertimento." disse Laura, sarcasticamente.

Pouco depois, Mariana afastou-se da família de Vanessa para ir comprar umas pipocas. Enquanto as estava a comprar, viu Pedro, Sónia e uma rapariga de longos cabelos castanhos a aproximarem-se.

"Olá Mariana." disse Sónia.

"Olá. Não esperava que viessem ao concerto. Não me parece que seja o vosso estilo." disse Mariana.

"Na verdade, foram o Pedro e a Joana que quiseram vir. Eles gostam deste tipo de coisa. Eu nem por isso." disse Sónia. "Ah, pois, esqueci-me de fazer as apresentações. Mariana, esta é a minha prima Joana. Joana, é a Mariana."

Mariana e Joana cumprimentaram-se.

"Acho que o concerto vai ser muito engraçado, não achas?" perguntou Joana, sorrindo a Mariana.

"Ah, espero que sim." respondeu Mariana.

"Vamos comprar umas pipocas também." sugeriu Pedro.

Pedro e Joana aproximaram-se do homem que estava a vender pipocas, enquanto Sónia puxava Mariana para longe deles.

"Então, o que é que achaste da minha prima?" perguntou Sónia.

"Uh? O que queres dizer com isso?"

"Ai rapariga, deixa de ser lerda. A minha prima é bonita, solteira e lésbica. Soube isso na semana passada. O resto da família não sabe. Talvez possam entender-se. Foi por isso que eu achei boa ideia ela vir comigo e com o Pedro. Achei que devias estar aqui e podiam conhecer-se e entender-se."

"Sónia... bem, eu não me apaixono assim por uma pessoa que não conheço, mas quem sabe..."

"É esse o espírito." disse Sónia, sorrindo. "Ai, o amor está a fazer-me mal. Estou tão boazinha que até enjoo. Agora ando a tentar fazer de casamenteira. Eu não era assim."

"Deixa lá Sónia. Agora és melhor que antes."

**E assim termina este capítulo. Camila foi desmascarada e Bernardo foi acusado como cúmplice. Pedro acabou por decidir ficar com Sónia e pode haver a perspectiva de um novo amor para Mariana. No próximo capítulo a história chegará ao fim. O que estará reservado para cada personagem? Terão de ler o próximo capítulo para descobrirem.**


	8. O Concerto

**Capítulo 8: O Concerto**

Pouco depois, Camila chegou ao local do concerto. Tinha decidido vir apenas por curiosidade, pois achava que as canções de Bernardete nem eram nada de especial. Enquanto caminhava pela multidão, chocou contra uma pessoa.

"Ei! Vê lá por onde andas." resmungou Camila.

"Ah, tinhas de ser tu." disse Bernardo, encarando-a. "Tu é que vieste contra mim."

"Raios, tu estás em todo o lado ou quê? Andas a perseguir-me?"

"Eu? Tu é que deves andar atrás de mim."

"Ah, que convencido que tu és. Não tens nada que me interesse."

Nesse momento, Bernardo puxou Camila para si e tentou beijá-la, mas ela deu-lhe um estalo e afastou-se.

"És mesmo parvo!" gritou ela.

Camila virou costas e afastou-se rapidamente. Bernardo foi atrás dela. Camila começou a correr e Bernardo também.

"Pára de vir atrás de mim, imbecil!" gritou Camila, furiosa.

Eles tinham já saído de perto de todas as outras pessoas. Bernardo aproximou-se rapidamente de Camila quando ela parou de correr.

"Não tentes fugir de mim." disse ele, zangado. "Vais ser minha!"

"Uma ova! Eu detesto-te, seu paspalho."

"Eu também te detesto, mas dizem que do ódio ao amor vai um passo." disse Bernardo.

Bernardo tentou agarrar mais uma vez Camila e ela afastou-se, mas ele foi atrás dela. Quando viram, estavam no meio da estrada. Viram uns faróis e nem tiveram grande tempo de gritar, porque logo de seguida um camião atropelou-os, depois apareceram duas motas que atropelaram cada um deles e ainda uma carroça que passou por cima dos dois.

"Ai... estou toda partida. A culpa é toda tua!" gritou Camila, cheia de dores.

"Raios, afinal sempre havia a possibilidade de sermos atropelados por um camião, duas motas e uma carroça..." murmurou Bernardo.

"Ó seu estúpido, chame uma ambulância!" gritou Camila, ao condutor da carroça, que tinha ficado a olhar para eles.

O condutor lá conseguiu ligar do seu telemóvel do século passado e pouco depois uma ambulância veio e levou Camila e Bernardo para o hospital.

Enquanto isso, Bernardete estava muito nervosa, no seu camarim improvisado. Afinal, era o seu primeiro concerto.

"_Espero que corra tudo bem." pensou ela. "Vá, estão muitas pessoas à espera do meu concerto. Tenho de dar o meu melhor."_

Bateram à porta e Filomena entrou.

"Está na hora Bernardete. Está pronta?"

"Sim, estou." respondeu Bernardete.

Filomena apressou-se a ir até ao palco e todos olharam para lá.

"Boa noite a todos. A nossa estrela vai já aparecer. Recebam, com um grande aplauso, Bernardete Cesaltina!" exclamou Filomena.

Bernardete apareceu, com um microfone na mão e os fãs começaram a bater palmas e a gritar por ela.

"Olá a todos. É um prazer estar convosco aqui esta noite." começou Bernardete. "Antes de começar o espectáculo, queria dizer umas palavras. Como todos sabem, eu já fui uma simples auxiliar de educação e agora iniciei a minha carreira na música. Desde pequena que sempre quis ser cantora, mas nunca tinha tido oportunidade de concretizar o meu sonho."

Bernardete parou dois segundos para recuperar o fôlego e continuou.

"Contudo, eu própria, a partir de certa altura deixei de lutar pelo meu sonho. Mas houve uma pessoa, o professor Artur Ramos, que me apoiou e é graças a ele que eu agora estou aqui. Ele entregou a minha música na editora, gostaram e chamaram-me. Sem ele, nada disto seria possível." disse Bernardete. "Eu fui muito injusta com ele, dei-lhe pouca atenção depois de começar a gravar o meu cd e ele ficou aborrecido. E com toda a razão. Artur, peço-lhe muita desculpa. Espero que me perdoe e gostava muito de irmos jantar os dois sozinhos, como já me tinha convidado e nunca se concretizou."

O professor Artur, que estava entre as pessoas que estavam ali para ouvir o concerto, sorriu e depois corou um pouco quando outro professor lhe deu uma cotovelada.

"Ena, então há romance entre ti e a pop-star?" perguntou o outro professor. "Sim senhor, assim é que é."

"Ah, que romântico." disse uma professora, que estava ao lado de Artur. "Artur, pode ser que tu e a Bernardete se entendam. Fazem um casal muito giro."

Artur corou ainda mais e começou a achar má ideia ter combinado ir ver o concerto com os outros professores. Mais tarde, iria tentar livrar-se deles e falar a sós com Bernardete.

"E agora, que comece o concerto!" exclamou Bernardete. "A primeira música são as Chouriças da Paixão!"

Bernardete começou a cantar e todos ficaram animados. Quem sabia a música começou a cantá-la ao mesmo tempo que ela.

O público ficou cada vez mais animado com as músicas de Bernardete. O professor Artur cantava as músicas o mais alto que podia, estando bastante contente e muito mais desinibido. Até André, o irmão de Vanessa, se estava a divertir.

Sónia ouvia todas as músicas, enquanto estava abraçada ao braço do namorado. Mariana tinha acabado por ficar perto deles e Joana ia-lhe sorrindo.

Entretanto, Camila e Bernardo tinham sido levados para o hospital. Tinham sido examinados. Camila tinha vários arranhões e partira um braço, enquanto Bernardo acabara por partir uma costela e a perna esquerda. Agora, ambos tinham sido levados para um quarto no hospital.

"Eu não acredito no meu azar." queixou-se Camila, deitada numa das duas camas do quarto. "Tu persegues-me, somos atropelados, levados para o hospital e agora ainda estamos no mesmo quarto. Que raio de azar!"

"Paciência. O hospital só tinha este quarto vago e todas as clínicas privadas estão cheias. Não temos para onde ir recuperar, a não ser aqui mesmo." disse Bernardo. "Bolas, o camião, as duas motas e a carroça atropelaram mais de quinhentas pessoas na cidade toda e agora os hospitais e clínicas estão cheios de trabalho."

"Maldito camião, motas e carroça! E maldito tu também!" exclamou Camila. "Isto é tudo culpa tua. Quando eu ficar boa, vais ver, vou vingar-me!"

"A sério? Fico à espera então." disse Bernardo. "Sabes, detesto-te tanto que acho que se começarmos uma relação, vai dar certo. Já estamos habituados a estarmos sempre zangados um com o outro, por isso, não nos iríamos separar só por causa de algumas discussões."

"Eu nunca vou ter nada contigo, parvo. Só em sonhos."

Mas cinco meses depois, acabaram por começar a namorar, apesar de continuarem a dizer que se detestavam, o que não era verdade.

De volta ao concerto de Bernardete, Laura estava a ouvir o concerto, animada. Olhou para Samuel e sorriu. Ele viu-a a sorrir e sorriu de volta. Laura corou um pouco. Mas logo depois, Inês puxou a camisola do pai para lhe chamar a atenção.

"Pai, tenho de ir à casa de banho." disse ela. "Quero fazer chichi."

"_Raios partam a miúda, sempre a estragar os momentos todos." pensou Laura, irritada._

"Vamos lá então, Inês." disse Samuel, agarrando na mão da filha. "Já voltamos, Laura."

Os dois afastaram-se, deixando Laura aborrecida.

"_Aquela miúda é tão irritante. Bem, ok, se calhar tem mesmo de ir à casa de banho. Mas só atrapalha." pensou Laura._

Passados três minutos, o telemóvel de Laura começou a vibrar e ela olhou para o visor. Era a sua mãe.

"_Mas o que é que ela quer a esta hora? Ela sabe que estou no concerto. Bem, é melhor atender."_

Laura foi-se afastando da confusão e do barulho do concerto e atendeu o telemóvel.

"O que foi, mãe? Comeste outra vez um bolo de chocolate sozinha e agora engordaste uns gramas?" perguntou Laura. "O quê? Estiveste a ver um filme triste, começaste a chorar muito e tens medo de ficar desidratada? Ó mãe, bebe um copo de água que isso já não acontece. Vá, até logo."

Laura desligou a chamada e preparava-se para voltar para o concerto, quando viu Samuel e Inês a saírem da casa de banho pública. Ia aproximar-se, mas de repente surgiu um homem a correr, com um pau enorme na mão, aproximou-se de Samuel e Inês e de seguida desferiu um golpe com toda a força na cabeça de Samuel, que caiu no chão, desmaiado. Inês gritou pelo pai. O homem largou o pau e agarrou na criança. De seguida, afastou-se a correr com ela.

Laura ficou paralisada durante uns segundos, atónita com o que tinha acontecido. De seguida correu para Samuel e ficou aliviada ao ver que ele respirava. Depois Laura pensou em Inês. Aquele homem tinha-a levado e de certeza que as suas intenções, fossem quais fossem, não podiam ser boas.

"_Se calhar vai raptá-la. Ou fazer-lhe mal. Se calhar é um pedófilo ou então é um maluco ou se calhar trafica crianças. Também pode estar a raptá-la para lhe roubar os seus órgãos ou então para a vender a um casal que não consiga ter filhos. Vai levar a Inês embora." pensou Laura._

Por alguns segundos, Laura hesitou. Inês seria levada. Nunca mais teria de se preocupar ao ter a criança no seu caminho. Depois, acabou por respirar fundo.

"_Não. Ela é só uma criança, coitada. E é filha do Samuel. Pode não gostar de mim, mas não merece que lhe aconteça nada de mal. Vou salvá-la!"_

E de seguida, desatou a correr na direcção para onde tinha corrido o homem, levando Inês. Laura correu rapidamente, até que viu o homem a abrir a porta de um carro e empurrar Inês lá para dentro, enquanto ela se debatia.

"Está quieta, sua peste!" exclamou o homem.

"Pare!" gritou Laura, aproximando-se rapidamente.

O homem encarou-a, com os olhos a faiscar de raiva.

"Deixe já essa criança em paz, seu malfeitor!"

"Argh, sai daqui miúda, senão as coisas ficam más para o teu lado." ameaçou o homem.

"Ai é? Pois vão é ficar más para o seu lado, seu estupor!"

Laura aproximou-se mais. O homem tentou dar-lhe um murro, mas ela desviou-se. De seguida deu dois murros ao homem e depois uma joelhada entre as pernas dele, fazendo-o gritar de dor. Logo depois, Laura saltou e deu um pontapé com toda a força na cabeça do homem, fazendo com que ele caísse no chão, desmaiado. Inês saiu do carro.

"Tu venceste o malvado." disse ela.

"Pois, é que quase ninguém sabe, mas eu sei artes marciais. Aprendi quando era mais nova. Gostava muito de ver o Dragon Ball e pronto, inscrevi-me num colégio de artes marciais e pratiquei durante quase quatro anos." disse Laura, aproximando de Inês. "Tu estás bem?"

"Sim. Tu salvaste-me."

De seguida, Inês abraçou-se às pernas de Laura, deixando Laura surpreendida.

"Afinal não és uma bruxa. És a heroína. Quero ser como tu quando for grande."

"A sério? Oh..."

Laura sorriu, contente. Depois pegou no seu telemóvel e chamou a polícia e uma ambulância. A polícia chegou e levou o homem consigo, reconhecendo-o como um raptor de crianças procurado em vários países. Samuel foi levado para o hospital e Laura e Inês acompanharam-no. Felizmente, a pancada não tinha provocado danos irreversíveis e com algum descanso, Samuel iria recuperar.

"Vamos para casa." disse ele a Inês. "Laura, obrigado por tudo. Salvaste a minha filha e estou em divida para contigo."

"Oh, não foi nada."

"Eu agora já gosto da Laura." disse Inês. "É a minha melhor amiga. Porque é que não namoras com ela?"

Laura corou e Samuel tossiu e abanou a cabeça.

"Falamos disso depois, querida. Vamos embora."

Os três saíram do hospital. A partir desse dia, Inês e Laura começaram a dar-se bem. Quatro meses depois, Samuel e Laura começaram a namorar e mais tarde a mãe de Inês, Bruna, veio buscá-la, mas mesmo assim, Inês continuou a gostar muito da namorada do pai e começou também a aprender artes marciais.

Uma hora depois de Laura, Samuel e Inês terem abandonado o hospital, o concerto de Bernardete terminou. Todos aplaudiram e começaram a pedir para Bernardete cantar novamente o seu maior sucesso, as Chouriças da Paixão.

"Pronto, está bem meu fãs, vou cantar novamente as Chouriças da Paixão." disse Bernardete.

As pessoas aplaudiram ruidosamente e Bernardete começou a cantar de novo.

"**Ai eu já sei o que queres comer, já não resistes a tamanha tentação. Ai eu já sei o que queres comer, não resistas às chouriças da paixão." começou Bernardete, dançando também.**

"És linda!" gritou um homem da plateia.

"**Já me disseram que as chouriças fazem mal, mas isso são histórias de quem é parvalhão. Eu e tu gostamos das chouriças, são as nossas chouriças da paixão."**

Joana agarrou-se a Mariana e começaram as duas a dançar. Em pouco segundos, vários casais se tinham formado e todos dançavam.

"**São lindas como morcelas, mas mais vermelhas. Todos gostam das chouriças da paixão, sejam novas ou velhas." cantou Bernardete.**

Por esta altura, até André já batia palmas e cantava a música em coro com as outras pessoas. Fernanda e Álvaro foram dançar, enquanto Vanessa ia sorrindo.

Pouco depois, a música terminou, as pessoas bateram palmas e Bernardete agradeceu.

"Obrigada a todos. Adorei estar com vocês esta noite. E lembrem-se, comprem o meu cd!"

Bernardete foi para o seu camarim improvisado e pouco depois bateram à porta. Filomena entrou.

"Bernardete, tem ali uma multidão a querer autógrafos. E o Artur quer falar consigo." disse ela.

"Ah, mande-o entrar. Eu falo com ele e depois vou dar os autógrafos."

Filomena saiu e segundos depois Artur entrou, sorrindo a Bernardete.

"O concerto foi maravilhoso." disse ele. "Todos adoraram. Inclusive eu."

"Ainda bem, Artur. Perdoa-me por eu ter sido egoísta?"

"Claro que sim. E vamos já marcar o jantar. E já agora, vamos deixar de nos tratar por você e começamos a tratar-nos por tu."

Bernardete concordou. Os dois marcaram o jantar e depois desse seguiram-se vários outros. Um ano depois já estavam a viver juntos. Artur continuou a ser professor e Bernardete ficou conhecida em todo o pais e no mundo, pelas suas canções animadas.

Depois do concerto ter terminado, muitas pessoas foram pedir autógrafos a Bernardete, enquanto as outras começaram a ir embora.

"Que pena o concerto já ter terminado." disse Joana, desanimada. "Ah, mas podíamos ir sair. Talvez irmos à discoteca, não acham?"

"Parece-me bem." disse Pedro.

"Concordo." disse Sónia. "Vens connosco, Mariana?"

"Ah, não obrigada. Eu vou para casa. Estou cansada, mas obrigada pelo convite." disse Mariana.

"Que pena não vires connosco." disse Joana. "Mas espero ver-te outras vezes."

"Sim, talvez."

Mariana despediu-se deles e Sónia, Pedro e Joana afastaram-se. Mariana foi até ao pé da família de Vanessa. Álvaro e André conversavam, enquanto Fernanda tinha ido pedir um autógrafo a Bernardete e Vanessa estava um pouco afastada deles, enquanto mexia no seu telemóvel.

"Ah, já voltaste. Então, estiveste ao pé do Pedro e da Sónia." disse Vanessa, olhando para Mariana.

"Espero que não tenhas ficado aborrecida."

"Não, não fiquei. Já percebi que entre mim e o Pedro as coisas não iriam resultar. Magoei-o muito ao não acreditar nele e pronto, a Sónia gosta mesmo dele e ele dela, por isso eu vou seguir em frente. Hei-de encontrar alguém certo, para mim, não é?"

"Claro que sim." respondeu Mariana, sorrindo. "Aliás, falando nisso, a Sónia apresentou-me uma prima dela, que também é lésbica."

"A sério? E então? Ficaste a gostar dela?"

"Sabes, não senti nada de especial por ela." respondeu Mariana. "Também é verdade que não a conheço bem, mas não houve aquele click, sabes?"

"Compreendo. Nem sempre se tem empatia imediata com as pessoas. Quer dizer, até podes ter empatia, mas não terem química."

"Sim. A prima da Sónia é simpática, mas não me parece que seja a pessoa certa para mim. Vou esperar e depois logo se vê."

"Enfim, esperamos as duas. Mas lá dizem que quem espera sempre alcança, não é?" disse Vanessa. "Esperemos que a nossa espera seja compensadora."

Depois de Fernanda ter conseguido um autógrafo de Bernardete, todos regressaram a casa. Vanessa, a pouco e pouco, foi esquecendo Pedro e ficou solteira durante quase mais dois anos. Fernanda deu-se bem no seu emprego e ela e Álvaro nunca perceberam bem porque é que Vanessa e Pedro tinham terminado o namoro, mas aceitaram as escolhas da filha.

Álvaro continuou a trabalhar numa das empresas dos pais de Pedro e André continuou a querer tudo e mais alguma coisa, além de continuar irresponsável. Nunca chegou a saber que fora pai de um menino, que a professora Anabela deu à luz.

Por volta da altura em que a família de Vanessa e Mariana regressavam a casa, Pedro, Sónia e Joana tinham chegado à discoteca.

"Joana, vai entrando. Eu preciso de dizer uma coisa à Sónia e já vamos ter contigo." disse Pedro, quando eles estavam para entrar na discoteca.

"Está bem. Até já." disse Joana, entrando na discoteca.

"O que é que me tens de dizer, Pedro?" perguntou Sónia, curiosa.

Pedro puxou Sónia para longe da porta de entrada da discoteca.

"É uma coisa importante. E não é propriamente para ser dita, mas sim dada." disse Pedro, enigmaticamente.

"De que é que estás a falar, Pedro? Explica-te melhor."

Pedro pôs a mão no bolso e tirou uma pequena caixa de lá. Abriu-a e mostrou duas alianças a Sónia.

"São duas alianças de namoro. Uma para ti e outra para mim. Achei que ias gostar de poder mostrar que és comprometida e eu também." disse Pedro.

"Pedro, que ideia fantástica!" exclamou Sónia, feliz. "Eu já tinha pensado nisto, mas pensei que não ias gostar, por isso não disse nada."

"Noutra altura, noutras situações, eu nunca teria aceitado. Bem, também não me via muito a namorar a sério, mas é o que estou a fazer. A minha vida mudou muito. Quero fazer-te feliz."

"Querido..."

Pedro pegou numa das alianças e pôs a aliança no dedo de Sónia. De seguida, Sónia pegou na outra aliança e colocou-a no dedo de Pedro.

"Até no tamanho acertaste." disse Sónia. "Adorei Pedro. Adoro-te."

"Eu também te adoro, Sónia."

Os dois beijaram-se. Depois, de mãos dadas, entraram na discoteca. Durante os anos seguintes, Joana decidiu ir para freira, depois de ter uma desilusão amorosa e Pedro e Sónia foram para a universidade, depois arranjaram trabalho, continuaram sempre juntos e acabaram por casar e ter dois filhos.

Passou-se um dia desde o concerto de Bernardete. Mariana levantou-se cedo nesse dia, pois pretendia ir fazer jogging de manhã. Enquanto tomava o pequeno-almoço, viu algumas notícias no noticiário da manhã.

"E agora uma boa noticia, para variar." disse o jornalista que estava a apresentar o noticiário. "Ontem ao final da tarde, três dos quatro elementos do Gang do Atropelamento foram detidos. Como sabem, o Gang do Atropelamento estava a causar muitos problemas. O Gang usava um camião, duas motas e uma carroça para atropelar várias pessoas desde crianças até idosos indefesos. Ontem ao final da tarde, na sequência de mais um atropelamento, as duas motas embateram uma na outra e bloquearam o caminho da carroça. Vários populares que viram o atropelamento não deixaram que os três elementos escapassem."

"Bem, finalmente que prenderam aqueles malucos que andavam a atropelar toda a gente." disse Mariana, à sua mãe, que estava agora ao lado dela a ver a noticia.

"O Gang do Atropelamento foi agora identificado como sendo a família dos Marcolinos. Marco e Márcio Marcolino usavam as motas, a sua irmã Miquelina guiava o camião e o avô deles, Marcelino era o condutor da carroça. Marco e Márcio foram levados para o manicómio numa camisa-de-forças, enquanto, infelizmente, Miquelina escapou no camião e anda a monte ainda. O avô deles, Marcelino, ainda disse umas palavras antes de ser levado pela polícia. Vamos ver."

A imagem passou para o velhote da carroça, a ser algemado pela polícia.

"Não percebo porque é que me estão a prender. Há pessoas que coleccionam selos, outras que gostam de ler e pronto, a minha família gosta de atropelar pessoas." disse Marcelino. "Miquelina, força que agora só sobras tu para atropelares pessoas! E eu, às vezes, chamava a ambulância para ajudar as pessoas e tudo..."

Marcelino foi de seguida levado pela polícia e o noticiário continuou com a noticia seguinte.

"Pelo menos três já estão presos." disse a mãe de Mariana. "Esperemos que a maluca do camião também seja presa."

"Sim. Bem, tenho de ir. Até logo mãe."

"Adeus filha. Tem cuidado, está bem? Aquela maluca ainda anda por aí à solta e nunca se sabe."

Mariana saiu de casa e começou a correr, pondo os seus auscultadores nos ouvidos. Mariana gostava de ir fazer jogging e ir ouvindo música. Era bom para a cabeça e para o corpo também. Vanessa costumava acompanhá-la algumas vezes, mas nesse dia Vanessa tinha dito que estava ocupada.

Mariana correu durante vinte minutos, depois descansou um pouco no parque da cidade e voltou a correr. Numa das várias vezes que parou para atravessar uma passadeira, olhou para um lado e para o outro e não viu nenhum carro. Começou a atravessar a passadeira. No entanto, o camião conduzido por Miquelina surgiu de uma esquina a alta velocidade. Mariana não ouviu o barulho do camião a aproximar-se por causa da música. Quando olhou, viu já o camião muito perto de si. Ficou paralisada, sem se conseguir mexer.

O camião estava muito perto, quando, de repente, uma rapariga saltou para cima de Mariana e empurrou-a para fora da passadeira. As duas caíram lado a lado e o camião passou rente a elas, não lhes acertou. Por sorte, um pneu rebentou nesse momento, o camião guinou e foi embater num poste. Várias pessoas que iam a passar na rua viram o que aconteceu. Miquelina saltou do camião, para fugir, mas várias pessoas rodearam-na e não a deixaram fugir.

Mariana levantou-se com dificuldade e olhou para a rapariga que a tinha salvado. A rapariga tinha olhos verdes e cabelo castanho claro apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo.

"Tu estás bem?" perguntou a rapariga. "Quase que ias sendo abalroada pelo camião."

"Eu estou bem. Fiquei paralisada com o susto e não conseguia nem mexer-me para fugir." respondeu Mariana, tirando os auscultadores dos ouvidos. "Tu salvaste-me. Obrigada."

"Não foi nada. Não queria que fosses atropelada, como é óbvio. Maldito Gang dos Atropelamentos. Sabes que atropelaram um primo meu? Ainda está a recuperar, coitado. Ah, nem me apresentei. Chamo-me Núria."

"Eu sou a Mariana."

Pouco depois, a policia chegou, fez algumas perguntas a Mariana, Núria e algumas testemunhas e levou Miquelina presa.

"Ao menos agora estão todos presos." disse Núria.

"Não sei como te agradecer por me teres salvado. Queres ir beber um café ou um sumo?" perguntou Mariana.

Núria sorriu-lhe.

"É uma óptima ideia. Vamos?"

Mariana acenou afirmativamente e as duas começaram a afastar-se. Mariana pôs a mão no peito e sentiu o coração palpitar mais depressa do que alguma vez tinha palpitado.

"_Sim, é isto. É o que eu queria sentir. Aquele arrebatamento. O amor à primeira vista." pensou Mariana. "O amor, finalmente."_

Mariana e Núria foram tomar café, depois acabaram por se tornar amigas e só mais tarde é que começaram uma relação. Aquele quase atropelamento tinha mudado as suas vidas, pois tinham-se conhecido uma à outra e não podiam estar mais felizes com isso.

**Fim!**

**E assim termina a história. Todos tiveram um final bom, tirando o Gang do Atropelamento e a Joana. Espero que tenham gostado da história e dos finais de cada personagem. Até à próxima história!**


End file.
